Belive in Destiny for Love
by Sumino the Star
Summary: Dicen que el destino esta predispuesto y ahora estoy aquí sabiendo la peor noticia, no solo pelee por el encima tendré que empezar literalmente desde el cero, tengo miedo de lo que será de mi. Y sobre todo que cambiaron mi vida, por un deseo. Maka X Soul, retomando la historia un año después. Dejen sus comentarios!
1. Prólogo

**_Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo._**

**_Advertencia: Contiene un lenguaje muy ofensivo, porfavor tengan discrecion. ¡No es mi culpa, yo lo adverti!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Belive in Destiny for Love**

**Prólogo**

**Soul POV**

La alarma de mi reloj toco su melodía como todas las mañanas. Significaba la hora de ir al Shibusen. Bufe molesto, hay muy poco tiempo para dormir además estaba muy cansado después de ver un maratón de películas junto a Maka Albarn, mi compañera y la persona con la que vivo en este pequeño apartamento que rentamos desde hace muchos años.

Trate de apagar el bendito despertador. Desafortunadamente no pude hacerlo de una manera coherente y lo tire al suelo de madera donde se rompió totalmente.

- Suerte que tengo de repuesto, ya he roto tres este mes y Maka ni cuenta se ha dado. - confesé en mi mente.

Despegue mi espalda de la cama tan suave. Estire mis brazos lo más que pude. Me frote mis ojos y me levante lo más rápido que pude. Tal vez no tuviese mi reloj pero ya que hoy Maka no me despertó como todos los días, de seguro me levante muy tarde.

La verdad no quería ir, solo tenía deseos de volver a mi almohada y estar allí tal vez todo el día pero tenía que cumplir mi deber como arma y asistir sin falta al instituto porque bueno ahora soy un Death Sythe, es mi obligación ir para ayudar en lo que necesite el Shinigami. _-Aunque claro, sigo recibiendo clases con los mismos maestros dementes ahora me asignan misiones especiales con brujas u otra cosa.-_

Mis pies se movieron como una tortuga hacia la salida de mi espacio; la abrí y camine como pude donde dormía mi técnica. Toque su puerta varias veces pero no respondía.

Suspire profundamente.

- Que fastidiosa (...) - me dije a mí mismo. - Encima que no me despierta, ella duerme como una princesa encantada.

Aunque no era nada cool husmear en el cuarto de una mujer. Tenía que hacerlo, si Maka no se levantaba tendría que estar con _"ella" _todo el día. Tan solo pensar en sus ojos grises viéndome me da una sensación de escalofríos.

Por fin decidido a entrar, gire la perilla con cuidado. Cuando asome un poco mi cabeza para saber que hacía, vi la cama arreglada y las cortinas abiertas dejando la luz del sol iluminar su habitación. Aun así sin rastro de ella.

- Inútil, que no puede estarse quieta (...) - exprese cerrando la puerta. - Ya me jodi por su culpa. ¿Ahora qué hare sin un técnico?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al oír como una voz femenina carraspeaba para llamar mi atención. Voltee mi cabeza para encontrarme con Maka quien estaba sentada en la silla del comedor, donde estaba servido el desayuno. Tostadas y fruta fresca, que compramos en el mercado el viernes pasado.

- ¿Decías? - expreso molesta tomando el tenedor. - Piensa antes de decir o hacer las cosas. ¿Quieres?

- Que te manden a callar, no eres mi hermana y mucho menos mi madre. - dije sentándome en la silla.

- ¿Que dijiste? ¡Repítemelo!

- Nada, te dije que se mira buena la comida. - mentí, obviamente me daría un golpe con su enciclopedia si le digo la verdad. - Cielos, si que haces alborotos para todo.

Maka desvió su mirada. No dijo nada solo empezó a comer las tostadas que había preparado sin que yo me diera cuenta alguna.

Un silencio incomodo se creó un rato hasta que el celular de Maka comenzó a vibrar. Ella lo tomo de la mesa y lo abrió. Mi compañera bufo molesta.

- Kid me envío un mensaje pidiéndome que nos apuráramos.

- Que se mate Kid. Nosotros llegamos cuando queremos. Un chico cool no es mandoneado por un imbécil con obsesiones de lo más estúpidas. Respóndele lo que te dije - opine viendo a Maka fijamente. - Imbécil, ahora él se cree mi papa...

- ¿Y si tiene razón? - dijo en tono bajo viendo hacia la puerta. - Tal vez sea importante. Mejor apúrate (...)

- Si, es que me gusta hacerte tanto caso. - mencione sarcásticamente dándole el último bocado a la tostada que me quedaba.

Maka trato de sonreír satisfecha -_aunque no pudo, se veía algo cansada y molesta-. _Al parecer nunca entiende mi sarcasmo, siempre lo toma tal y como lo digo. No analiza que es decir una cosa pero no directamente.

- No quiero, mejor comételo tu... - dije señalando la fruta.

Tome mi plato sin importarme la respuesta de mi técnica, me dirigí a la cocina donde deje mi plato sucio para que Maka los lavara cuando tuviese tiempo. Posteriormente camine hacia mi habitación. Me cambie de ropa, la deje tirada por allí. Saque mi uniforme del Spartoi del armario junto a mis zapatos negros.

Para terminar me revolví mis cabellos blancos sin verme al espejo. Tome mi mochila negra y salí de allí.

- Ya estoy listo. Vamos Maka. - le avise.

- Yo también. - dijo saliendo detrás mío con su mochila en los hombros.

Salimos del apartamento y bajamos los tres pisos del edificio en silencio. Hoy no estaba Blair en casa, fue al bar con sus amigas desde ayer en la noche. De seguro se quedo a dormir en la casa de una de ellas.

* * *

Camino al Shibusen Maka me dirigió la mirada. Yo le lancé una mirada confundido.

- Perdona es que no pude dormir bien. Estoy estresada, mañana dan los resultados del examen de Stein.

- ¿El de la semana pasada?

- Si ese mismo. Lo he esperado por mucho para cerrarle la boca a Ox Ford de sus alardeos.

- Tranquila, no te preocupes. Si no estás en primero por lo menos a mí y a Black Star nos ganaste. - exprese tranquilo. - Somos tan inteligentes que no sé porque siempre nos ponen en los más bajos.

Maka rio ante aquel comentario sarcástico. Por lo menos debe tranquilizarse un poco, a mi me molesta que ella este en ese estado. Es mi compañera así que lo que ella haga de cierta manera me afecta a mí.

Vi enfrente de mí. Ningún estudiante se miraba cerca o eso creí hasta que...

- ¡Soul! - grito una voz a mis espaldas

- ¿Eh? - dijimos al mismo tiempo Maka y yo.

Al ver la silueta que corría tras mío me quede estático en mi lugar. Cabellos negros, ojos grises y pechos pequeños. Es _ella_, la muchacha que me ha acosado desde que ha llegado al Shibusen. Kamaye Nagano.

- Dime que es un chiste Maka. - dije molesto.

- No, no lo es. Venga Soul, apúrate. - me ordeno empezando a correr.

Fue demasiado tarde, Kamaye se abalanzo encima de mí.

- ¡Por dios! ¡Quítate encima de mí! - grite molesto luchando para sacarla de mi camino.

- ¡Maka-chop! - grito Maka tirándole su enciclopedia en la frente de Kamaye. - ¿Porque simplemente no dejas a Soul y a mí en paz?

- Maldición, tenía que tener una amiga celos... - menciono en tono bajo cayendo dormida.

Hice un gesto dándole las gracias a mi técnica. Ella me corrió a ayudar a levantarme del suelo empedrado, al tocar su mano sentí cierta calidez.

La apreté procurando no lastimarla, sin analizarlo yo solo me lancé sobre ella cuando me jalo, la abrace. Sus pechos estaban tan cerca de mi -_ mis hormonas se alborotaron al tener ese tipo de contacto con ella, raramente con Kamaye no ocurrio nada- ._

_"Haz algo o quedaras como un imbécil pervertido. Solo miéntele como siempre sino te mueres " - expreso el diablillo en mi cabeza que por fin, se preocupaba por mí. Tal vez solo estaba cansado de verme tan susceptible a que me golpeen con facilidad._

- Maka... no te preocupes. Tú eres la única en mi vida. - dije separándome de ella tomándola de los hombros.

Ella se ruborizo completamente y me sonrió de una manera tierna. Yo empecé a carcajearme como un loco.

- Hubieses visto tu cara, no tiene precio. Fue tan cómico, ¡caíste!

- ¡Maka-Chop!- grito molesta sacando su enciclopedia de 3000 páginas.

- Salvaje, no era necesario algo tan doloroso para una bromita tan simple...- alegue restregando mi mano en donde le dio el golpe.

Ella me ignoro y empezó a caminar molesta. La alcance fácil, era muy lenta.

- Ya no te molestes. No es necesario pegarme ni estar así.

- Claro, si no fueses así no te golpearía con mi libro todo el tiempo. Además yo no te gusto en ningún sentido, no entiendo porque me molestas - afirmó viendo al cielo dando un suspiro.

- ¿Te importa si tú me gustas?

- Eres un idiota, no es necesario decírtelo.- afirmo ignorando olímpicamente mi pregunta.

- Imagínate a Black Star, yo soy idiota el de seguro es peor.

- Si, acertaste.

La vi con una sonrisa apunto de carcajearme, Maka dio una risita delicada. Me le uní con mi risa de lo más fuerte. Nos empezamos a reír da vez mas alto. Por ahora estábamos en paz, pero no significa que no la volvería a molestar nunca más.

Empezamos a caminar de nuevo con mucha tranquilidad.

- Tu si sabes cómo hacer un momento serio algo divertido. - confeso Maka.

- Si es que soy... - afirme a medias cuando vi la hora en un reloj de pared de un restaurante. - ¿¡Que!

- ¿Soul? ¿Estás bien?

- ¡Vamos quince minutos tarde! - exprese.

Maka hizo una mueca de horror, sabía que nuestra primera clase era con Stein. Si no estamos a la hora exacta, nos va a... ¡Diseccionar! No quiero morir tan joven y mucho menos en manos de un científico loco.

- ¡Corre Maka, Corre! - grite a toda velocidad.

Llegamos al Shibusen en menos de lo que canta un gallo, recupere algo de aire, estaba muy exhausto, corrí muchísimo al igual que Maka.

- ¡Victoria! - dije subiendo mis brazos con las fuerzas que me quedaban.

Sin esperar a mí técnica trote para evitar un castigo por llegar mas minutos tarde por esperarla, aunque me dio algo de pena. Voltee mi cabeza hacia atrás asegurándome que me seguía. Desafortunadamente me tope con alguien por la pereza de no ver enfrente de mí.

- Niño, fíjate por dónde vas. - dijo una voz familiar.

- Tu también... - dije molesto volteando delante mío. Reí al verlo. - ¡Black Star! ¡Ja! No te reconocí.

- Viejo te salvaste de que Stein te diseccionara. - afirmo entre risas. - Claro por poco a mi también, hace unos...15 minutos, llegamos. Creo...

- ¡Tienes razón! - exprese dándole la mano para saludarlo. - Por cierto, ¿Que hacen afuera tan temprano?

- Como necios que son les dije que se apuraran, mi padre por suerte no ha venido. Para el este cambio es importante y llegar tarde sería una falta de respeto. - afirmo Kid saliendo de la espalda de Black Star.

- Y... - interrumpió Maka - ¿De qué trata ese cambio?

Kid nos miro pensativo. Alzo sus brazos de una manera gloriosa como un Dios.

- No lo se...

- ¡Imbécil! - grite molesto. - Nos apuraste como locos y encima no sabes. Que hombre por dios.

- Venga chicos, ¿De qué pelean? - pregunto una voz a nuestras espaldas.

- Padre... - Interrumpió Kid. - Que tarde habéis venido, exactamente son las 8: 09. ¡Acaso no fui claro diciéndote que a las 8: 08!

Sus arranques de simetría otra vez. Black Star y yo asentimos. Tomamos a Kid de los brazos antes de que matara a alguien. Aunque intento luchar para escaparse, no pudo.

- Ya rayitas, deja que tu padre de el maldito discurso. Nos ves que el tipo obtiene más atención que yo, prefiero que termine ya... - dijo Black star desesperado.

Al escuchar a mi amigo. Kid se calló aunque balbuceaba cosas como si nos insultara. Posteriormente volvimos donde estaba el Shinigami. _- Al parecer nos perdimos parte del discurso.-_

Me puse al lado de Maka.

- ¿Nos perdimos de algo? - pregunte en su oído.

- Para nada, solo esta agradeciendo a personas que nadie conoce. - expreso aburrida.

- Ahora sí, mi punto. He visto como ustedes estáis en clases mezcladas de diferentes rangos durante mucho tiempo. Pensándolo muy bien, decidí ordenar las clases por nivel de dificultad de la A a la C, siempre la misma letra pero ahora significan diferente. - prosiguió el Shinigami. - Stein sigue.

- A ver renacuajos, este es el orden. Clase A, son aquellos que tienen un nivel de batalla superior a 8 puntos y comprensión sobre 7...

Voltee a ver a Maka, no me interesa saber sobre cambios. No es cool que sea así. Aunque a ella si le parecía de lo más interesante, ponía atención al 100%. De seguro estará en la Clase A, tal vez yo esté en la C.

Pensándolo así, los alborotadores son geniales. No un grupito de bien portados que hasta aureola tienen, ni he de imaginármelo.

- Y así, termino mi discurso. Pasen a la pizarra para saber su clase. - dijo Stein dejando el micrófono.

Maka me hizo una seña para que la acompañara. Acepte a regañadientes aunque aparente que no, estar entre una multitud es para personas intranquilas es incomodo.

Al llegar a la pizarra cuando pude entrar en toda esa muchedumbre. Busque mi nombre.

- No estoy en la B.

- Tampoco yo. - afirmo Maka.

Con los dedos cruzados pedí ser de la C. Al revisar mi nombre en la lista, no estaba. Desesperado volví a leerlo.

- Mira Soul, ¡Estas en la A conmigo! - grito Maka entusiasmada.

"¡Díganme que no es cierto! ¿Porque en la clase de los nerditos?"- dije en mi mente.

- Oh...- respondí sin interés alguno saliendo de el grupito de gente.

De repente sentí una mano en mi hombro, era de Kid.

- Tranquilo, estamos todos en esa clase. El Spartoi está allí, esperemos para ver a quien más...

Cuando todos estaban satisfechos y estaba tranquilo el ambiente. Volví hacia la pizarra.

_- A ver, si en efecto todos los del Spartoi están allí. Hero también está allí, al igual que... - dije en mi mente._

- ¿Qué? - grite asombrado.

- ¿Viejo que te ocurre?- pregunto Black Star.

- Miren en el pizarrón...

Todos empezaron a buscar. Al encontrarlo, Patty rio. Maka cayó al suelo asustada. Black Star me vio asombrado.

- Soul, tu pesadilla ha venido. Aunque ella me agrada, lo lamento por ti. - dijo Liz dándome apoyo.

Un sonido se escucho subiendo las escaleras del Shibusen. La silueta de mi peor pesadilla había llegado.

- ¿Chicos, que ocurre aquí? - expreso Kamaye mientras su cabello se movía al ritmo del aire. - ¿Llegue tarde?

Sin poder explicarle, abrió sus ojos al ver el cartel que contenía nuestros nombres. Ella corrió a verlos.

- A Kamaye le gusta - afirmo mientras seguía leyendo la lista.

- Oigan ¿Desde cuándo ella habla en tercera persona? - pregunte.

- Soul...- suspiro viéndome. - Tú y Kamaye.

- ¿Pero que te ocurre? - grito Maka algo enojada.

Ella corrió hacia mí con los brazos abiertos. Examine sus movimientos para evitar lo de esta mañana, no me gusta ser abrazado por alguien que la verdad no me interesa en ningún sentido, solo por el hecho que me acosa. Si no fuese tan apegada a mí, ella me agradaría mucho. Pero como no, pues diré que es fastidiosa.

- Oye Nagano... - interrumpió Maka. - Tu zapato esta desamarrado.

Sin importarle, siguió su camino. Por una de esas casualidades, ocurrió. Piso la cinta y cayó en el suelo empedrado.

- ¡Estoy bien, no se preocupen! - afirmo en tono victorioso.

- Ni sé porque está en nuestra clase... - se burlo Black Star.

- Ahora entiendo porque está en el Rango A, no es por su inteligencia sino por su entusiasmo. - opino Kid.

- A mí se me hace que no hay que juzgarla. Digo, no la hemos visto pelear aun. Pueda que sea fuerte.

- O pueda que no... - interrumpió Black Star. - Claro nadie como el Dios que soy, podría derrotarme. ¡Soy el mejor y el más fuerte de todos!

Todos quedamos en silencio ante aquel comentario. Pueda que si o pueda que no, Black Star sigue con sus retrasos mentales de ser Dios, pero que se le podrá hacer. Por eso mejor nos quedamos callados para dejarlo fantasear.

El hecho es que esto apenas comienza, ahora con Kamaye será difícil concentrarme. De seguro Maka le dará unos sus cuantos golpes a todos, sin excepción. Aparte de su estres total cuando le hablan mucho, no me imagino cuando sea mañana. De seguro estallara.

_Cambios en la vida, hay que verles un lado bueno y uno malo, decía mi hermano. Ahora me pregunto yo... ¿Qué tiene de bueno esto?_

* * *

_Primer capitulo, a ver. Si un Mary Sue aqui, segun vi yo. No hay, no solo porque Kamaye es algo torpe sino que sus caracteristicas fisicas no son nada extraordinarias. No se quejen si dicen: " Otra vez con un personaje original " No, es mas. Me gusto este cambio positivo. Razones tenias Neko, estaban las ideas algo enmarañadas y del todo. Pero no borrare mi historia de This is Love, aun pienso en mis fans que aunq me adulen les seguire trayendo la historia. Digamos que este nuevo Fic es diferente. Solo por el hecho que son diferentes tramas. :D  
_

_Ahora bien, en que se basa esta historia. Es obvio en amor, y bueno pronto sabran porque Kamaye esta en esa clase. Solo una pista, tiene que ver con el Shinigami. Jejejeje si. Pues la verdad me siento orgullosa de poder tener imaginacion para continuar con este Fic y dejar que sus comentarios aunque al principio me decai por unos cuantos de por allí, me hayan ayudado de cierta manera. Gracias por no tratarme con sarcasmo y ayudarme con sus opiniones. Me despido dejando otra cosa que leer. _

_Sumino The Star _

_Bye!_

**_Abucheos, felicitaciones.:: No importa deja tu Review. PD: Tengo que llegar por lo menos a 5 reviews de cualquier clase para dejar el proximo capitulo._**


	2. Todo Comienza

**_Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo._**

**_Advertencia: Contiene un lenguaje muy ofensivo, porfavor tengan discrecion. ¡No es mi culpa, yo lo adverti!_**

* * *

**Belive in Destiny for Love**

**Chapter 2: Todo comienza.**

**Soul POV**

"¡Buen día Death City! Son las seis de la mañana y se ve a simple vista que hoy será un día soleado. Perfecto para aquellos que desean ir a la playa. Les saluda su amigo Kanji" - afirmó el hombre que habla en la radio hace algunos minutos antes de salir del apartamento junto a Maka.

Como el dijo ya es de mañana, el sol brilla como nunca. Aunque en este caso lastimosamente no voy hacia el mar. Hoy no es una excepción de descansar como Death Scythe y estudiante del Shibusen. Esta institución será el lugar donde comenzare mi nuevo currículo con una nueva clase y un nuevo horario. Si un cambio de un día para el otro sin estar enterado de las razones.

Nada cool.

Por suerte ayer nos dieron descanso después de la conferencia. Tragarme la noticia que estaría con la chica que gusta de mi me suena incomodo, aunque no me ayudo mucho estar en casa, ojala ayer hubiese sido tan soleado como hoy. Idiota de mí que no aproveche la oportunidad de ir al mar a refrescarme un poco. No solo a mí me hubiese relajado también a Maka.

Aun recuerdo su expresión cuando volvimos del Shibusen. Se veía sumamente molesta. De seguro fue por las notas y el cambio de clase.

"¿Y si tu le gustas? Tal vez por eso que esta así, porque ahora estarán junto a esa chica plana que tanto te busca. ¿No te has detenido a pensar en eso?"

- ¡Cállate! - grite evitando que el diablillo entrara en mis pensamientos más profundos y sacara conclusiones que luego me arrepienta.

Maka me vio sin entender porque dije eso. Sus ojos verdes jades se posaron en mí.

- ¿Estas bien? Últimamente hablas solo. Me preocupas Soul. - expreso Maka tocando mi frente. - No estas pálido, ni tienes calentura. Sera mejor llevarte a un doctor, pueda ser que estés empezando a tener alguna enfermedad.

- Sí, estoy bien. No te preocupes es solo que también estoy algo molesto con este cambio como la mayoría. Eso es todo.

- Ya veo... - dijo pensativa con su boca medio abierta, dejando ver sus labios de una manera sensual.

_"Maka se ve tan linda así..." _- afirme en mi mente, sentí como mis mejillas ardían ante aquel comentario. _"Pero ¿Porque demonios dije eso? No, es imposible que mi compañera me guste. Ella solo es alguien muy cercano a mí. No creo que ella llegue a interesarme..."_

Guarde silencio en mi mente y la examine. ¿En serio era probable enamorarme de ella? ¿De Maka Albarn?

Odio admitirlo pero no tengo argumentos para negarlo. Ella ha físicamente ha cambiado mucho desde que cumplió los 16, su pecho sorpresivamente creció no siendo tan pronunciado ni tan pequeño como Kamaye pero aun así tiene, su rostro está empezando a tomar una forma adulta. Afirmo que mi compañera no es tan buscada por los hombres porque saben los golpeara con su libro. En cuanto a su forma de ser, ella sigue siendo la misma enojona que golpea por cualquier comentario burlón.

Pero así de esta manera tan pasiva, se mira tan diferente a como es habitualmente.

Desde hace mucho me he preguntado. _¿Porque si soy tan cercano a ella, he compartido varias aventuras, tenido peleas, reído con ella y más, no siento algún tipo de atracción hacia ella? _Mi respuesta no fue tan complicada. _"Simplemente no es mi tipo_"

Mi compañera es mi compañera y solo eso, además se que el diablillo miente, Maka siente lo mismo que yo. Únicamente amistad.

Me detuve a ver al suelo seriamente al decir las últimas palabras.

De repente sentí un brazo rodeaba mi cuello casi ahorcándome. Maldecí a el idiota que había hecho eso, voltee un poco mis ojos hacia la persona. Apenas viendo los cabellos azules supe que era mi mejor amigo.

- ¡Soul! Suerte que nos encontramos. - grito en mi oído. - Además el camino ya se hacía algo aburrido porque Tsubaki está algo callada.

- Si. Aburrido - dije sin interés alguno.

- ¡Viejo! ¿Porque tan serio? Es que mi presencia no te es suficiente, ¿Que quieres un autógrafo? - alardeo Black Star.

- ¿A si? Es que quiero uno con tanto anhelo. - mencione sarcásticamente.

- Ves, con mi presencia todos se alegran. Mañana te traigo tu autógrafo.

A punto de matarlo, me tranquilicé.

- Si te refieres a todos, pues yo digo que solo se alegra Ts... - afirmo Maka molesta a medias.

En su espalda apareció Tsubaki sonrojada y de lo más nerviosa.

- Maka, por favor no lo digas eso. - rogo su mejor amiga.

- Perdona, no pensé en lo que decía. - se excuso.

- Oigan, apúrense. Llegamos tarde. - dije. - Ni sabemos nuestra primera clase aun.

Ambas me vieron y asintieron. Caminamos hacia el Shibusen, Maka y Tsubaki hablaban en secreto. Suertudas, yo escuche a Black Star y sus habladeras de siempre. Estaba a punto de callarlo, un rato está bien pero ya más de diez minutos dan ganas de ahorcarlo o si es posible acuchillarlo.

Al llegar a la puerta volví a ver el pizarrón blanco colocado justo como ayer. Malas noticias de seguro. Si me fue mal ayer, me imagino que hoy será peor o igual de catastrófico.

Supongo que a cierta persona le gusta verme estresado. Un maestro, mi mejor amigo hablador, una persona que me acosa y habla en tercera persona, finalmente otra que se estresa más que yo por las notas.

- Venga Soul, miremos nuestro horario. - expreso Black Star aburrido. - De alguna manera tendremos que hacerlo.

- Si viejo, júrame que no nos va a tocar con maestros mediocres. - opine sarcásticamente acercándome a la pizarra.

- Yo creo que sí, no ves que hay pocos. - opino Black Star siguiéndome, sin entender mi sarcasmo al igual que Maka. - Encima, Marie está de viaje por una misión, como que nos va a tocar con mediocres.

Suspire profundamente, es mi mejor amigo pero he de admitir el es un pedazo de retrasado mental. Decidí ignorarlo y empecé a buscar el horario. Mi dedo pasó por las hojas hasta llegar a la A.

En efecto, el infierno ha llegado.

- Spirit primera clase. Stein la ultima. Genial, es lo mismo. Seguiré sufriendo de todas maneras - me queje.

- No te pongas así Soul. ¿Qué hay de las restantes? ¿Están mejor no? - opino Maka tratando de ayudarme.

- ¿Te refieres a Sid? Leíste la lista ¿no? - pregunte.

- No aun no. - dijo con una sonrisa tierna.

- Míralo por ti misma. - afirme invitándola a ver el currículo del terror digo el horario.

La sonrisa de su rostro se fue borrando comenzando a leer los nombres. Bajo su mirada.

- ¡Malditos! - grito en una forma algo cómica para mí. - Como que ese zombi azul nos va a dar dos clases seguidas y mi papa en la primera. Es que no tengo sufrimiento viéndolo por las tardes en la clase. ¡Sino que ahora en la mañana! Voy a tomar mi enciclopedia y matare al responsable de esto. Ojala que este feliz ahora porque después se lamentara.

- Digo lo mismo. Oye Maka...

Unos aplausos interrumpieron mi frase.

- ¡Bien, ya hora de ir a clases, ni se quejen demonios de allá! Muévanse. - grito Stein. - Para que sepáis las consecuencias, cerrare la puerta en 5, 4, 3, 2 y...

- ¡Espéreme! - rogo una voz femenina.

Posteriormente se escucho un golpe en el suelo.

- Kamaye... - suspiro Maka. - Inútil de ella.

- Les acabo de decir que no se quejen, niña levántate y váyanse a clases. - ordenó Stein. - ¿O será necesario diseccionarlos a los tres? Quizás a todos.

Todos los presentes corrieron asustados de allí incluyéndome. Maldito, siempre tiene que mencionar eso para convencernos.

* * *

Como en el horario dicho. Salón 3-A, Nueva Clase de Spirit. Fuimos los primeros en llegar.

- No sé si entrar. No quiero verlo. - dijo Maka en un hilo de voz.

- Vamos Maka, no es para tanto. - expreso Tsubaki tratándola de animarla. - Además yo te apoyo.

Mi compañera suspiro profundamente. Toco la perilla y la giro, abrió la puerta nerviosa. Al ver no había nadie allí, Maka sonrió aliviada.

- ¡Maka! - grito alguien emocionado

Todos volteamos nuestras cabezas en dirección a la voz. Era el padre de mi compañera quien estaba ansioso de verla, el corría con los brazos abiertos llorando de la felicidad. Maka estremecida saco su enciclopedia.

- ¡No te me acerques! ¡Maka-Chop!

En ese instante Spirit quedo en el suelo medio muerto. Mi compañera bufo molesta.

- A eso me refería con odiar estar en estas mañanas. Si esto se vuelve a repetir juro no tener piedad.

- Spirit-san ¿Lo ayudamos?

Mi técnica negó su cabeza maliciosamente, obviamente prefería cualquier cosa en vez de volver a ver a su padre.

- Estará bien en algunos segundos, mientras sentémonos.

Al llegar casi todos a la clase, el padre de Maka seguía sin levantarse. Por ellos salimos del aula sin permiso con un vaso de agua para despertarlo. Posteriormente lo lanzaron violentamente contra él.

- ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy? - pregunto despertándose.

- En clase, necesitas empezarla. - expreso Tsubaki amable como siempre.

Spirit asintió levantándose del suelo. Esta vez nos colocamos en los asientos como se nos dio la gana. Maka se sentó a mi lado lo cual creo que el viejo idiota me lanzara varias miradas, me salve porque ella lo amenazo sacando su enciclopedia. _Es increíble ver como una hija controla a su padre tan fácilmente._

El viejo saco su agenda, tomo lista. Por suerte a Kamaye no había venido. Cerró su cuaderno y comenzó con la lección de la página 16. Yo más aburrido que nunca hasta que un golpe en la puerta interrumpió el momento. Como siempre, la irresponsable Kamaye tarde en todo momento.

- Perdone, me perdí. - dijo mientras un papel caía de sus manos.

- ¡Pero si tenias el horario! - gritamos los presentes en el aula.

- ¿Enserio? Pensé que era un volante. - dijo con una risa nerviosa.

Spirit suspiro profundamente con cierto descontento.

- No importa. Todos cometemos errores. Como yo... - exclamo viendo a Maka fijamente, lo cual hizo que mi técnica desviara su mirada molesta.

Kamaye sin recibir instrucciones busco con la mirada algún asiento disponible, por suerte los que estaban cerca de mi estaban ocupados.

Ella sonrió ampliamente, corrió hacia el lugar mientras los curiosos la seguían con la mirada hasta que llego a uno arriba mío donde estaba sé que hizo pero el rubio se levanto dejando el espacio libre para ella. Al sentarse el maestro volvió a retomar nuestra atención.

Yo ni interesado estaba en lo que decía pero mientras más trataba de hacer otra cosa que no fuese ver al frente, Kamaye me interrumpía estaba tocando mis cabellos indiscretamente. Los jalaba con una fuerza creo que hasta los podría arrancar si lo hacia un poco más fuerte.

- ~ Lindos cabellos de mi Soul, sedosos y suaves como su piel. Soul Eater~ - cantaba en voz baja mientras bajaba la intensidad de su roce a mis cabellos que de seguro desearían escapar de allí.

- Oye, déjame oír la clase ¿quieres? - ordeno Maka lanzándole una mirada asesina.

- Si claro, solo déjame cortar uno de sus cabellos y... - dijo sacando unas tijeras de su mochila.

Me moví lo más rápido que pude pero ella se acercaba cada vez más hacia mí como un león dirigiendo su mirada a su presa inocente.

_No, Soul Eater Evans. Eso es imposible, dejarte hacer lo que quieras ante una mujer. No es nada cool ni de un hombre. _Al repetir esas palabras mí mirada cambio por completo, ya no era un niño asustado o por lo menos débil ante ella.

Así que antes de que ella pudiese tocarme. Tire las tijeras lejos de ella. Kamaye me vio sorprendida.

- No te atrevas a tocarme. - exprese serio.

En un instante Kamaye se ruborizo completamente y me dio una sonrisa.

- ¡Hasta enojado te ves lindo! Te ves cool en cualquier forma. - afirmo tocando mi mano. - Es un hecho, nos casaremos.

- ¿¡Pero que te ocurre!- pregunto Maka a punto de estallar. - Cállate y nos dejas de fastidiar de una vez por todas.

- ¿Nos? ¿Acaso te molesta que él y yo nos vayamos a casar? - pregunto indiscretamente.

Maka guardo silencio, volteo a ver hacia el frente donde su padre y los estudiantes nos veían fijamente con los ojos abiertos. Al parecer escucharon toda la conversación.

- No, claro que no le molesta. - interrumpí alejando mi mano de la de Kamaye. - Y yo nunca me casare contigo. Dalo por hecho.

El silencio se hizo presente en la sala. Me senté como si nada paso, tome mi cuaderno y comencé a dibujar sobre él. Al final de cuentas estaba muy molesto así que únicamente hice garabatos ininteligibles. Al terminar la hoja puse mis brazos sobre mi cabeza y cerré mis ojos.

_"Esta clase no sirve, para que poner atención si copia me la pueden dar"_

* * *

_Llegamos hoy más temprano. Stein de seguro nos mataría si volviésemos a saltarnos su clase con la excusa de perder nuestros útiles. Me senté en el frio suelo, cerca de mi mejor amigo y Kid._

_Reíamos sin parar al escuchar esos relatos de "terror de Kid", obviamente tenían que ver con la simetría. Lo cual de alguna manera era divertido porque era ridículo. Apenas dando un comentario burlón sobre lo que hablaba mi amigo unos rechinidos de zapatos me interrumpieron._

_Entrando por la puerta estaba una muchacha de cabellos negros, se acerco al escritorio de Stein. En esos momentos no vi su rostro porque tenía su cabeza baja mientras que sus manos apretaban fuertemente el cuaderno que llevaba. Todos nos vimos extrañados, no habían dado noticia de un estudiante nuevo._

_Sin pensarlo volteamos nuestras cabezas ignorando a la adolescente que estaba parada frente a nosotros. No fue hasta que la silla del Profesor. Franken Stein venia hacia el salón a toda velocidad. Pocos segundos nos daría para sentarnos sino capaz nos diseccionaría. Mi escritorio estaba lejos de donde estaba corrí hacia allí pero fue demasiado tarde._

_- Evans. - suspiro macabramente. - Como siempre tu. Que se te puede hacer, por poco te disecciono ayer. ¿Quieres en verdad ser mi experimento?_

_Black Star rio un poco, lo suficiente para que fuese notorio entre aquel silencio total. Un cuchillo salió disparado hacia el escritorio de mi mejor amigo, repentinamente lanzo un insulto al aire. La clase rio frenéticamente._

_- ¡Hey tu! ¿Cual es el chiste que todos ríen? Te gustaría pasar al frente para repetirlo. ¿Verdad? - pregunto con una sonrisa macabra._

_- No gracias._

_- Bien, como vierais ella es su nueva compañera. Kamaye... - dijo a medias buscando algo en su lista. - Nagano ¿Cierto?_

_La muchacha no contesto, parecía estar en cierto estado de coma. Stein la golpeo levemente en la cabeza para que reaccionara._

_- ¿Qué? Oh sí. - afirmo nerviosa._

_- Bien ya que tienes "tanta" energía ¿Porque no te presentas?_

_- Si...- dijo con un hilo de voz, ruborizándose cada vez más._

_Trago saliva y abrió su boca._

_- Soy Kamaye Nagano. Hace poco vivía en un pueblo cercano de aquí pero mis padres decidieron mudarse aquí para que tuviese mejores estudios. Tengo una prima que vive en Tokio. Soy hija única. Mi padre trabaja como instructor de música. - tomo aire y levente fue sacándolo, tranquilizándose cada vez mas._

_- ¿Alguna pregunta sobre su nueva compañera? - pregunto Stein._

_Todos guardaron silencio. No era de mucho interés para ellos tener alguien más en esta clase, todos nos conocíamos. No era tan necesario incluir a alguien más. Yo decía lo mismo pero me dio pena esa chica. No era nada cool alejar a los demás porque son nuevos o no._

_- ¿Y tu madre? En que trabaja. - interrumpí el silencio incomodo._

_A Kamaye se le ilumino su rostro. Me sonrió tiernamente como si estuviese contenta de haber preguntado eso._

_- Ella es... - dijo viendo el techo extrañada. - Creo que una abogada o era ama de casa. Pueda que no sea nada, espera Kamaye acaso no era chef. No, eso no era._

_Todos caímos de nuestros asientos, pero que niña con poca memoria y encima habla sola._

_- Tengo una duda. - pregunto Black Star. - ¿Porque hablas sola? No tienes amigos o que._

_- Otra de esas preguntas y te mueres. - amenazo Stein._

_- No es que Kamaye se ha acostumbrado a hablar a veces así. De alguna manera me parece divertido.- afirmo con una sonrisa. _

_Nadie parecía entender su manera de hablar ni de recordar. Lo único que se es que era diferente a las chicas de por aquí, aparte de ser como Maka a los trece, plana. Que lastima que no vengan extranjeras lindas como modelos de revistas. _

_Creo que a mi destino le gusta verme tener que ver a las mismas mujeres todo el día._

* * *

Abrí mis ojos al escuchar la campana tocar repetidas veces.

- ¿Pero que ocurrió aquí? - pregunte al aire examinando mi panorama. No había absolutamente nada, ni siquiera el maestro estaba presente. Solo yo seguía en esta clase. - Que idiota soy, me he quedado dormido completamente.

Recosté mi cabeza en la mesa, que día por dios. Me he quedado solo por dormir.

- ¡Mierda! No me doy cuenta de lo que he hecho. Sid me matara si llego tarde y encima no hay nadie en mi clase ¿A ver qué hora es? - exclame buscando un reloj. - Pero que... ¡8: 20! Voy veinticinco minutos tarde.

Tome mis libros y mi mochila que tenía todos mis materiales para todas las clases, así evitando ir a mi casillero al finalizar cada clase.

Mis pies se movieron lo más rápido posible, fue rápido. Que agitado estaba aunque en cierta parte es cierto ese hombre casi ejecuta a Black Star por llegar dos minutos tarde. Ni imaginarme mi castigo. Enfrente de la puerta trague saliva tratando de sentirme menos nervioso _- nada cool estar de esa manera ante un zombi-._

Al entrar la puerta rechino, sin poder evitarlo maldeci a aquel que no ha reparado esa puerta que siempre me causa problemas cuando he llegado "sigilosamente".

- ¡Soul! Veintidós minutos tarde. El record del mes. Felicidades. - grito sarcásticamente.

- Sid-sensei. - interrumpió Tsubaki. - Maka y Kamaye aun no han venido.

- Tienes razón, gracias por tu punto de vista. Entonces no eres el ganador del castigo mayor. - dijo viéndome fijamente. - Me disculpo por ello, así solía ser yo.

- Entonces significa que estoy salvado ¿no?

- Nadie dijo que no tendrías un castigo pero no será tan drástico como las pequeñas que se les ha dado la gana venir cuando quisieran. - afirmo. - Toma asiento.

- Maldito zombi tramposo. - susurre en voz baja, por suerte no escucho mi gran maldición sino ni imaginarlo.

La clase transcurrió normal únicamente que faltaba Maka y su "amiguita". Hablando de amiguitas, ese sueño según recuerdo fue sobre como la conocí.

_¿Sueño o pesadilla?_ Digo se trata de ella pero recordándola de esa manera, se ve diferente. Tranquila y algo insegura de sí misma, muy raro en Kamaye Nagano puesto que ahora ha cambiado de eso a... _Ni sé como decir su personalidad, la conozco de vista y el intercambio de algunas palabras pero estar con ella no_.

De repente la silueta de Maka a la par de la de Kamaye se posaron en el salón de clases, ambas traían una nota.

- Lo lamento, estábamos en la enfermería. Nos sentíamos mal. - se excuso Kamaye.

- Bien siéntense, las disculpo. Me retracto, Evans el castigo es para ti. - dijo señalándome seriamente.

- No profesor, no es necesario. Vea la tercera nota. - dijo Maka con una sonrisa retadora.

Haciendo lo que mi compañera le dijo, el abrió sus ojos.

- Quedas liberado de tu castigo Evans. No sabía que estabas con Spirit terminando un trabajo.

- ¿Qué? - pregunte sin entender lo que sucedía, Maka me guiño el ojo pidiendo que le siguiera la corriente. - ¡Ah sí! Es que se me cayó la nota en el pasillo así que en otras palabras...no...¡No tenia excusa en sí!

- Ya veo. Bueno chicas siéntense donde plazcan.

Ambas corrieron a los lugares desocupados que casualmente había tomado en la fila que nunca se llenaba en su clase.

- ¡Hola! ¿Como estas? - pregunto Maka con una sonrisa tomando mi brazo derecho alejándome de Kamaye

- Pues yo bien ¿Y tu Soul? - pregunto Kamaye tomando mi brazo izquierdo.

- Le preguntaba a _ese_ que está a la par mía, no a ti. - dijo Maka con chispas de odio en sus ojos. - Entonces ¿Cómo has estado?

- Yo...

- No contestes su pregunta. No es de saberlo. - afirmo Kamaye jalándome hacia su dirección

- ¿Ah sí? - grito Maka en forma de reto levantándose de su asiento de golpe.

- ¡Sí! - exclamo tirando su silla.

- ¿Quieres pelea planita?

- Si eso quieres diré que...

- ¡Ya cállense ambas! - grite molesto. - ¡Si, estoy bien! Ya tranquilas. Por dios una pregunta tan simple se hace una discusión, eso no es nada cool.

Justamente antes de que Maka contestara mi molestia con un _"lo siento"_. Interrumpí.

- ¿Pueden pararla un segundo? Llevamos dos clases en las que ustedes dos discuten de esa manera y todos nos ven asustados por su culpa, solo miren ahora nos están escuchando justo como en la clase de Spirit.

Voltearon sus cabezas enfrente suyo, en efecto nos miraban pero como los metiches tienen sus técnicas para disimular ellos comenzaron a silbar como si los gritos de nosotros tres no escucharan ni un poco.

Me levante de mi sitio; camine hacia otro asiento. Ambas me vieron sorprendidas y se sentaron. En cambio yo suspire profundamente.

_Han discutido todo el día por cualquier cosa, encima no puede ser en privado sino que tienen que gritar en clase y retándose entre sí. Yo en medio en dos ocasiones en un día, eso es increíblemente estúpido. Tienen dieciséis y comienzan con esas su cositas de lo mas inmaduras que ni Black Star es así...No si él es peor, mala comparación pero el punto es que se mira mal algo así entre dos mujeres._

Durante toda la clase vi al frente para evitar verlas pero aun así no escuche lo que decía Sid. Mis pensamientos se cruzaban con sus palabras.

Al finalizar el curso note como ambas se acercaban a mí con una sonrisa falsa en sus rostros. Dieron un paso más y salí corriendo hacia la clase de Stein, por primera vez tenia deseos de ir con el mismísimo diablo que con esas dos que me han hecho el día un infierno, no odio a Maka. Es mi compañera y la considero mi mejor amiga pero hoy se ha comportado muy irritable que hasta a mí que no me importa que sea así, me ha hecho sentir furioso.

Llegando a la clase de Stein, solo. Vi a Black Star y Kid sentados junto a sus armas. Examinando el lugar me recuerda a ese sueño...

_Llegamos hoy más temprano. Stein de seguro nos mataría si volviésemos a saltarnos su clase con la excusa de perder nuestros útiles. Me senté en el frio suelo, cerca de mi mejor amigo y Kid._

Si fue en ese mismo lugar donde corrí cuando llego Stein y me amenazo.

- Viejo sabes que tengas a dos chicas fastidiándote no significa que no andes con tu dios ni lo escuches. - dijo mi mejor amigo acercándose a mí.

- ¿Dos chicas? ¿Desde cuándo eres tan "formalito"? - pregunte entre risas.

- Desde que soy el máximo jefe de jefes. - afirmo orgulloso. - ¿Y tú? ¿Desde cuándo eres alguien que es famoso con las mujeres?

_No supe que responder, no había manera de contestar. Encima de que la pregunta sin sentido digo porque ¿Yo famoso con las mujeres? Que yo sepa solo Kamaye, no creo que haya nadie más. ¿Cierto?_

* * *

**_Maka POV_**

Corrió lejos de mí y de _esta. _Pobre de Soul, lo hemos asustado completamente. Kamaye y yo nos hemos pasado, pero esta guerra es de ganar o perder un corazón.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Todo esto comienza cuando tome su mano y la lleve hacia el pasillo desolado, en esos momentos estoy completamente molesta. Estos días he estado así no por las notas, es por mi compañero. No lo he dicho pero él es quien me he enamorado secretamente desde que lo conocí ahora con Kamaye cerca me he sentido tan incómoda porque sé que ella es más abierta hacia mi amigo, le demuestra su amor.

En cambio yo soy brusca con él, no he hecho nada desde que nos volvimos compañeros. Han habido veces donde me frustro porque sé que el solo me toma como su técnica y nada más, me siento peor cuando me doy cuenta que no he tenido las agallas de decirle en los momentos donde hemos estado a solas: "Tu me gustas".

Pero esto ha sido el colmo, tratar de decir que ambos se casaran por eso me ha llevado al punto de decirle que se tranquilicé con él. Claro que me prometí a mi misma no decirle a mi enemiga mortal que él es quien me gusta, sería un error total.

Kamaye soltó mi mano con una mirada de susto.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Porque me has traído aquí? - pregunto.

- Es sobre algo importante que te quiero hacer saber. - dije nerviosa jugando con mi cabello.

- No tengo tiempo, ya vamos tarde. - afirmo tratando de escapar de mi.

Bloquee su paso completamente. De seguro le interesara y nos beneficiara a las dos en cierto sentido.

- Escúchame. Es sobre Soul y no te dejare irte hasta que me escuches. - dije seria. - Veras, como sabes él y yo somos compañeros. Por supuesto amigos desde hace mucho porque bueno el y yo hemos compartido mucho y...

- Ve al grano ¿quieres? No me interesa su historia de amistad.

- Odio tu actitud de molestar a Soul, lo conozco a la perfección y sé que lo has hecho enojar mucho. Así que de la buena manera. Déjalo en paz, no es nada agradable para mi ver como lo acosas constantemente es tan raro ver como tú le demuestras tu amor. No digo que este mal sino que se estas llegando a los extremos. Preferiría que te saques de la duda y le preguntes.

- ¿No será que él te gusta y te molesta que sea así con él porque sabes que yo si soy inteligente y no hago jueguitos de hacerme la fuerte dejando que él se dé cuenta que en verdad te ama con esas tus indirectas tan raras que le das? - pregunto tratando de persuadirme. Trague saliva nerviosa, esa mujer actúa como idiota pero es de lo más inteligente en estos temas. - ¿De donde abras sacado tal información? esto es el mundo real. En el amor tú debes dar el primer paso si él te toma solo como alguien más en su vida no esperarlo. Ni creas que piense creerme el cuento de _"es un hermano para mí, no me gusta"_. ¿Dímelo de una vez quieres? o ¿Acaso yo muerdo?

- El...Soul...Yo...- dije a medias.

- Lo ves, tú misma caíste en tu trampa. ¿Creíste que una entusiasta como yo caería en tus suplicas? Soy inteligente y sé que tú lo amas sino no te importaría lo que yo dijera pero como tú estas enamorada de él odias aquello que mencionó, no toleras mi presencia.

- Yo...Yo me rindo. - exclame. - Si él me gusta desde hace mucho.

_Idiota Maka, acabas de romper tu promesa y revelar tu secreto a quien no debías._

- Que linda, tan sincera como siempre. Maka Albarn enamorada, carácter fuerte muestra pero es un cachorro desamparado en su interior. - dijo dando vueltas alrededor mío. - Así que ya que se la verdad, no la diré. Pero habrá un pequeño problema por ello...

Me quede estática en mi lugar, ¿Que "pequeño problema" era ese?

- ¡Yo en vida perderé contra ti! Desde ahora en adelante eres mi enemiga de por vida. No te daré a Soul, ¡nunca! Yo luchare por él.

- En ese caso, yo tampoco te la dejare fácil. Esto es la guerra Nagano, hoy y siempre. - grite entusiasmada.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Así fue, pero al parecer no estaba consciente de lo que decía. Ahora estoy metida en esto, gane una enemiga y una guerra por el chico más lindo del universo -o bueno tal vez no pero para mí lo es-.

Prepárate Soul, ¡allí va Maka tu próxima novia! Grábatelo en la memoria de una vez. Yo seré la vencedora y la que ríe al final mientras que tu llora como una niñita suplicando que mi compañero te escoja a ti pero será imposible

* * *

_Hasta aquí! Wow me quedo mas largo que el anterior. Gracias por sus cuatro reviews, por lo menos. Jajajaja lo segui porque bueno me di cuenta que no era tan necesario sino que lo mas importante era llevarlo a todo aquel que lo leyera. Doy gracias a todos aquellos que estan leyendo este fic. Pues estoy bien agripada pero eso no me detuvo :) Ahora a aquellos que se preguntan sobre **This is Love**_, tranquilo trabajo en ello. El proximo Martes subo ese. Ahora me gustaria dejarle claro a todos aquellos que han dicho que sean continuos pues veran. Yo posteo semanalmente no cuando caiga. Es porque ese día estoy libre y tengo mas tiempo en la compu. Por eso lamento si les molesta ello pero es por razones de poder escribir y demas.

Ahora con relacion con la historia, pues ya verdad. Todo esta comenzando. Kamaye VS Maka para Soul. Pronto veran esos sus enfrentamientos y tranquila LuNaShinRa, pronto pondre sangre no así como explosion pero así como peleas así moderado porque así violencia como que no es mi fuerte pero te cumplire tu peticion :). _Gracias por no tratarme con sarcasmo y ayudarme con sus opiniones.  
_

_Sumino The Star _

_Bye!_

**_Abucheos, felicitaciones. No importa deja tu Review._**


	3. Mas cerca de Ti

**_Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo._**

**_Advertencia: Contiene un lenguaje muy ofensivo, porfavor tengan discrecion. ¡No es mi culpa, yo lo adverti!_**

* * *

**Belive in Destiny for Love**

**Chapter 3: Más cerca de ti.**

**Soul POV**

- Entonces dime, gran Playboy... - exclamo Black Star con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

- ¡Carajo, yo no soy eso! Además solo es Kamaye quien me ama, no creo que nadie más pueda…- dije algo desconfiado desviando la mirada.

Black Star abrió su boca para responder mis quejas, lo interrumpí.

- ¡Me vale si tienes razones de "Diosito" para afirmarlo, son puras mentiras y no quiero oírlas! - exprese algo irritado, no entendía porque me sentía de esa manera como si algo fuese a herirme si él me lo dijese.

Mi amigo soltó mi mano bruscamente pero no estaba tan molesto como pensé, seguía con esa mirada burlona.

- Oye ¿Te molestaría voltearte? - pregunto, aunque pareció mas una orden.

- No, no me import...- dije en cierta forma gritando.

Al hacer lo que me dijo me fije en el delicado cuerpo femenino que cruzaba la puerta desconfiadamente. Era mi técnica que estaba sosteniendo sus libros algo pesados con su mirada baja. Sé que su forma de ser fue mi culpa, otras veces la he ayudado a salir de sus fases de depresión con mis palabras de aliento, que parecen más gritos, pero no creo que esta vez sea lo mismo, una disculpa sería lo mejor después de todo ella está preocupada por mí.

_"Soul Eater Evans ¿Desde cuándo eres tan misericordioso? Sabes que si la perdonas te veras como un idiota cursi ¡Vamos tu eres el ultimo en la faz de la tierra que armaría el valor para disculparse, bueno aparte de Black Star! además la estas ayudando, le haces saber que eso está mal mejor se indiferente así te pedirá perdón por armar tanto escándalo y dejarte en cierta forma, en ridículo. La forma en que te miraban tus compañeros no te gustaba ¿Verdad? Así que mejor hazlo." - afirmo el diablillo algo serio. _

Maldita sea_ ese enano _tiene razón, yo solo quise hacerle entender que pelear con ella no soluciona ni mierda solo empeora las cosas, se que gritándole la hago entender lo que pienso por eso reaccione así.

Cerré mis ojos desconcertado, que metida de pata espero que sirva de algo... Unos segundos después un golpe suave en mi cabeza me despertó, me alarme.

- Vaya, si que te asustas tan rápido de esta manera. - rio Maka.

- Yo...pero...Black...Tú - balbucee inútilmente.

- Tranquilo, el se fue a hablar con Kid.- afirmo señalando a mi amigo, efectivamente escapo sin que pudiese haberlo esperado. Trate de llamar su atención sin que Maka lo malinterpretara aun así Black Star me ignoro, demonios ese _diosito falso-egoíst_a vio la pelea que tuve con Maka y hace que me acerque a ella para reírse, estúpido.

- Ya veo... - dije sin importancia alguna escondiendo mi furia.

- Entonces ¿Que harás hoy? - pregunto nerviosa, jugando con sus cabellos cenizos.

- Nada.

- Soul ¡Que frio eres! - exclamo en tono de burla. - En fin ¿No quieres una película casera hoy? Recuerdas lo de anteayer, fue divertido.

- No. - negué nuevamente.

No me atreví a verla a los ojos, la atmosfera se había vuelto tan tensa que pronto me encontrare con dolor de cabeza por el Maka-chop que mi compañera me daría por ser tan cruel con ella.

- Entonces...

Su voz fue interrumpida por el diablillo.

_"Muy bien Soul, ya vez como está cambiando todo pronto estará a tus pies rogando tus disculpas aunque sabes alguien como tu debería tener una compañera perfecta. Que te pareces si me das tu alma, no solo eso podría hacer te daría poderes, inmortalidad hasta podrías ser mejor que el Shinigami o el Kishin. ¿Que dices? Buena oferta hice ¿no? Tu alma por cosas mejores que nunca tendrás..."_

- ¡No! ¡Maldita sea que no! - grite sacando a el idiota de mis pensamientos. - ¡Carajo, es imposible que haga algo tan estúpido por algo así! - grite golpeándome la cabeza.

- Pues perdona, si tanto te molestaba ir a casa juntos entonces ya no lo haremos, nunca... ¡Te odio! - interrumpió Maka a gritos, caminando hacia su asiento.

- ¿Qué? - pregunte sin entenderla, con mis ojos abiertos de par en par. - Yo no dije nada. Maka, no es nada cool que me acuses.

Mi compañera guardo silencio ante mi comentario; sus manos estaban en forma de puños, y sus ojos me lanzaron una mirada de decepción, de odio y enojo. ¡¿Pero que fue eso?

_"¡Que hermoso! Tu amiguita se molesto contigo. Felicidades Soul eres inteligente" - exclamo el diablillo seguido de una risa maléfica que me ponía los pelos de punta._

_Así fue como entendí que él me había tendido una trampa para empeorar la situación, el lo tenía planeado desde un principio tener mi punto de vista y mezclarlo en su juego de darle mi alma. Que estúpido fui, me cegué por la desesperación de verla tan mal; deje que me manipulara como su marioneta... _Ahora sé que hare cuando llegue al Dark Room cuando tenga tiempo, le voy a dar una paliza que se le va a joder el día entero y llorara por días, semanas o mejor algunos meses.

Pensando en ello se me había olvidado mi entorno. Reaccione al recordar lo que pasaba fuera de mi mente que por fin se ilumino.

Mi entorno era el mismo, mi compañera estaba a punto de sentarse con la misma mirada de hace algunos minutos. Rápidamente tome su delicada mano para que me prestara atención pero ocurrió otra cosa; un accidente si se pudiese decir. Mi silla se iba a caer así que para evitar caer la jale, pero caí encima de ella. Nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración, un pequeño movimiento y beso a mi técnica.

Las mejillas de Maka se tornaron rojas intensamente, las mías estaban de la misma forma. Me fije en sus ojos jades, nunca antes los vi tan cerca de mi; resplandecían ante la luz intensa del salón. El aire de la ventana abierta movió mis cabellos blancos un poco, parecía una película romántica y cursi.

- Maka...- dije con un hilo de voz. - Yo...

- ¿Si Soul? - pregunto jalando mi brazo haciendo que cayera bajara cada vez mas haciendo el contacto mas próximo. Ella con el espacio que le quedaba subió su rostro un poco mas; sentí sus labios rozar los míos un poco. Ella empezó a cerrar sus ojos como señal que lo hiciera, mi cuerpo se movió solo, estaba listo o algo parecido de seguro mis hormonas estaban alborotadas como ayer que la abrasé. Un grito emocionado se escucho frente a nosotros interrumpiéndonos.

- ¡Kya! Soul esta apunto de besar a Maka! Y ambos quieren- quieren - exclamo alguien infantilmente, de seguro, Patty...

- ¡¿Que?- dijimos ambos al unisonó girando dirigiendo nuestras miradas hacia ella.

- ¿No ves como estaban cerca? Hasta los ojos estaban cerrados, se desean completamente. - grito Liz emocionada, abrazando a su hermana.

- ¡C-cállate! ¡Eso no es cierto! Primero sería mi n-novio antes de besarlo y d-desearlo. - tartamudeo Maka.

- ¿Entonces ya lo son?- interrumpió Liz. - Como estaban así con ganitas supongo que sí.

Nos volteamos a ver sorprendidos, ahora no estábamos tan cerca como antes pero aun así era mucho contacto. Pegamos un grito asustados; nos separamos ruborizados.

No puedo creer que a ella la iba a besar y encima por poco cierro mis ojos como si algo en mi quisiera compartir mi saliva con la de ella, que sensación mas extraña.

- Hay no se hagan sabemos que se quieren mucho. Ahora quedo grabado en mi memoria.

- ¡Deja de joder Liz! Vete a hacer otra cosa - grite tocándome los labios.

Ella reía pícaramente viéndonos de reojo en cada segundo que pasaba, agito los brazos haciendo que los del equipo Spartoi vinieran hacia donde estábamos nosotros; estaban algo asustados con los ojos abiertos de par en par, seguramente porque casi hago eso con Maka.

- Bueno ya dejando todo lo que ha ocurrido atrás, después de ese medio beso de nuestros pequeños enamorados. - exclamo Kid yo le lancé una mirada retadora, el prosiguió. - Me gustaría anunciarles que todos están invitados a un día en el hotel que acaban de inaugurar un poco lejos de aquí.

- Te refieres a ese lugar tan lujoso y exclusivo que una compañía extranjera. ¡Kim sabes cuánto quise ahora podre! - dijo Jaqueline abrazando a su compañera. - Gracias Kid-kun, no eres tan malo después de todo como decían por los pasillos. Pero está bien, olvídalo ya paso ahora no pienso así. Ahora si nos disculpas iremos a hablar por allí en la clase para prepararnos.

- ¿Ma...lo? - expreso con una ceja levantada viendo como ambas saltaban hacia el escritorio del profesor. ¿En el pasillo hablan mal de mí?

- ¡Woah! Me imagino...Bikinis, chicas, sensualidad y yo el centro de la atención en todo el lugar. ¡Vamos de una vez! - grito Black Star con ansias agitando sus pies para correr.

- ¡Alto ahí! No es hoy, sería poco tiempo para que se arreglaran.

Mi amigo hizo ojos de cachorro, se veía lo tanto que quiere ir. Lástima que no tiene la menor idea que nadie le pondrá atención, digo yo ¿Quien lo haría? Si más, Tsunami estaría allí. Pobre de ella, me da tanta pena que tenga que soportarlo con su avaricia tan grande y ese ego ni hablar pero ni yo lo tengo tan alto.

- Ni con eso me vas a convencer asimétrico manipulador. - rio maliciosamente, diciéndole asimétrico - En cuanto a los demás ¿Van o no? - pregunto con un poco de desesperación.

- Soul y yo iremos. - acepto Maka levantando mi mano al aire, al voltearla a ver ella me guiño el ojo yo guarde silencio y no gesticule nada por algo de vergüenza.

- Nosotros dos también. - afirmo Black Star tomando de la cintura a Tsunami, ella empezó a balbucear cosas ininteligibles.

- Kim, Jaqueline y nosotros dos iremos al igual que todos. - interrumpió la atmosfera Ox Ford subiéndose los lentes lo cual hizo que brillaran un poco.

- Entonces está decidido, toda la clase ira. Sois tan afortunados de conocerme. Death the Kid ¡A el gran hombre mas simétrico del mundo! - grito abriendo los brazos viendo al techo pensando que una luz lo iluminaria como un Dios de lo más poderoso.

- Excepto por esas rayas - canturreo mi amigo haciendo que ambos estalláramos de la risa.

El shinigami joven camino desesperanzado hacia una esquina.

- ¡Maldigo a esos dos de allá! ¡Ya no van! - dijo Kid apuntando hacia nosotros. - Jodieron mi día, ahora confirme que soy un cerdo asimétrico. ¡Mátenme de una vez, soy un estorbo en este mundo!

Mi compañera golpeo mi brazo lanzándome una expresión para que me disculpara por el comentario. Rodé mis ojos irritado, que cosa nada cool, reírse de Kid es lo mejor de todo pero Maka al parecer no piensa igual que nosotros.

- ¡Kid! Eso no es cierto, solo bromeábamos. Tú serás alguien tan grande como tu padre. - exprese palpando su espalda, sabía que era mentira. Un chillón como él nunca será igual a ese tipo viejo.

- ¡Si! Un poco menos que yo pero si alguien en este mundo. - se acerco a su oído.

Subió su cabeza con su cara de llanto como un niño pequeño que le robó su paleta. Después de ello se paro; volvió a su personalidad normal, frio y sanguinario. Que tipo más bipolar, Kid es alguien que cuando lo reconfortan es tan feliz pero cuando no, hace un berrinche que terminan diciendo que si para que se calle.

- Le informare a mi padre después de clases. Los veo mañana, tengan listo todo para evitar retrasos prometí ir a las ocho en punto. - ordeno chasqueando los dedos. - Les fue mal si los dejo.

Asentí sin importancia alguna, este hombre me ha mangoneado más de dos veces el mismo mes. Imposible para alguien cool como yo.

- Espera ¿Porque te vas? Seguimos en clases...

- No, en cinco minutos salimos. Stein estaba en una junta a mi honorable padre con otros maestros.

Increíble, hablamos tanto tiempo que no me di cuenta alguna que efectivamente Stein no vendría.

* * *

Esperar a que Maka guarde sus cosas es desesperante porque es muy lenta poniendo todos los útiles en su mochila. Por eso decidí salirme un rato a tomar algo de aire fresco.

- Que día...- suspire tapando mi ojo derecho con mi mano. - Tantas cosas han pasado, son tan pocas pero grandes. Algunas dejaran huella.

Me ruboricé al recordar como mi cuerpo estaba tan cerca del de Maka.

- ¡Mierda! Eso viene cada segundo a mi mente ¿No podre pensar en otra cosa que no sea eso? - me queje al aire.

- ¿Que es eso? - pregunto una voz a mis espaldas.

- Maka... - exclame nervioso. - No era nada, ya sabes hablo solo o algo parecido.

Mi compañera rio un poco poniendo su mano sobre su boca tan fina.

- ¡Que raro! - expreso con una sonrisa. - Ya que tengo lista mis cosas vámonos, apenas llegue a casa hare mi maleta.

- ¿Pero para qué? Si solo es un día el que estaremos allí.

- ¡Pues que crees! Te llevare tu ropa para que no andes cargando maletas.

- No vayas a ver más allá de mis camisetas... ¿o será que quieres dormir con ellas? - exprese burlonamente.

- ¡Idiota! Claro que no hare eso además ¿Quien quisiera hacer ese tipo de cosas? - manifestó colorada en todo su rostro.

_Aquella que me ha querido besar o sea tu, eso es obvio._ Tenía ganas de decirle eso pero no quería hacer tanto problema así que guarde silencio, estábamos bien después de todo.

- Vamos no te quedes parado como una estatua, ya se hace de noche. Sera mejor irnos, no querremos problemas con Blair. - expuso algo asustada, Blair se molesta mucho si no le damos su comida así que mejor será hacer lo que quiera Maka porque nos haría cualquier cosa con un truco de magia o algo así y después es lo malo, no sabe el antídoto o _"eso dice"_

Durante el principio del camino ninguno nos dirigimos la mirada, mucho menos la palabra.

- Oye Soul...veras...yo...solo... - tartamudeo pero por más que quisiese no le entendía nada, estaba algo incomoda.

- ¿Que ocurre Maka? ¿Te ha pasado algo o algo por el estilo?

- ¿Ya besaste a alguien? Bueno si quieres dímelo, no hay problema si no quieres...- hablo agitando sus manos asustada. - Sabes, olvídalo. No es de mi incumbencia, me adelantare un poco así que...

La tome del brazo lo más suave que pude, de cierto modo algo en mi no quería que se asustase y tampoco incomodarla. Viendo lo que había hecho me sonroje levemente.

- No Maka, no hagas eso es que es molesto que me jodas de esa manera. Si quieres la respuesta espérate a que la persona piense un poco lo que dirá de lo inteligente que eres lo sabes ¡¿no?- mencioné algo irritado por su actitud anticipada a las respuestas de las personas. - Y si, lo di a cierta persona hace mucho tiempo.

- Ya veo, seguramente ella te gustaba mucho. Pero fue hace mucho así que no pasa nada, lastimosamente yo nunca lo he dado. No sé cómo se siente, es una lástima para algunos que no sepan ciertas cosas de la vida. - aseguro con una sonrisa mas falsa que se veía a simple vista, no parecía que ella estuviese feliz.

- Como que no lo has dado... - exprese apretando mi boca lo mas fuerte posible.

- Perdona ¿Que dijiste?

- Nada, vamos a casa. Estoy cansado, mucho tiempo en el Shibusen y con Kamaye ya me están afectando. Ven súbete a mi espalda, llegaremos más rápido de esta manera. - manifesté invitándola a que se subiese, al hacerlo ella abrazo mi cuelo y pego su cuerpo mas a mí, se sintió tan cálido tenerla tan cerca.

Ya era de noche, la Luna reía sin parar mientras su brillo apenas iluminaba la ciudad podrían secuestrarnos o asaltarnos, esta ciudad no es tan segura del todo, de alguna forma ella está segura a mis espaldas que a mi lado.

- Vaya que cálido eres del cuello. Nunca te he sentido tan cerca... - declaro poniendo su cabeza en contra de la mía. - Hablando de otra cosa ¿Crees que sería bueno que me ponga mi bikini para mañana? No te avergonzaría estar a la par mía ¿Alguien tan plana como yo?

- ¡Claro que no! Maka hemos estado tres años juntos y nunca me he tenido pena de estar junto a ti. Yo sé que soy cool no necesito saber que dicen la gente desconocida de mi, solo los más cercanos me importa...un poco, su opinión. - dije nervioso además ni que fueses repugnante eres a veces muy quejona y te enojas fácil pero eres para avergonzarme de ser mi amiga. Recuérdalo, además no es cool que te degrades de esa forma. Maka es Maka y nadie la puede cambiar con defectos y cualidades es mi técnica. - opine confiado de tratar de parecer sabio.

- Soul...- susurro en mi oído sollozando levemente. Poco a poco mi camisa se mojo con sus lágrimas de tristeza, seguramente por lo que dije. – Gracias…tu…eres… el- balbuceo mientras aparataba mi pecho.

- ¿Yo soy el que? – pregunte curioso de su respuesta. – ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

_"No te has detenido a pensar en aquel sentimiento de encontrar a aquel deseado que aparece en mi diccionario, tu sabes perfectamente esa palabra deja de creer que puedes salir de esta. Es amor, ella te quería decir Gracias, tus eres el que amo. Por fin, sabía que esto se daría algún día ojala que disfrutes tu vida junto a ella se que luego me darás tu alma cuando ocurra algo malo."- rio el diablillo chasqueando los dedos al son de la música._

Fruncí el ceño escuchar las últimas palabras toda mi maldita existencia he escuchado a ese maldito repetir la misma frase "si me das tu alma esto" o "si me das tu alma aquello" ¿El tendrá algo mejor que hacer que repetir esa palabra? Además yo soy el protector de Maka nunca le ocurriría nada malo, yo estaría en medio.

- Eres mi-mi- ¡mi amigo! Si, tú eres una gran persona especial que puede ser atesorada y...supongo que especial para muchas personas. - acepto inquieta. ¡Ja ja! ya viste el clima de hoy está muy lindo, la luna se ve tan esplendida de esta manera. Nuestras sombras se reflejan y mira puedo hacer figuras con ellas.

- No entiendo que ocurre por tu cabeza, últimamente actúas tan extraño, no pareces tu. Odio que peleas con Kamaye por cualquier cosa desde la primera clase, también que te pongas nerviosa y hagas este tipo de cosas además que te molestes tan seguido.- toque su frente preocupado. - ¿Tendrás algún mareo o algo por el estilo?

- ¡Claro que no! Es solamente que...yo... ¡olvídalo! - manifestó quitando mi mano dándose la vuelta caminando lenta y torpemente. - Te veo, si llegas. Si quieres, no me importa.

- ¿¡Que demonios te ocurre!- pregunte acorralándola en una pared totalmente. - Si estas así y- yo no sé qué podría hacer para que seas feliz...

Maka me examino de pies a cabeza pero guardo silencio absoluto.

- Tú eres mi técnica y yo debo hacer todo lo posible para que estés bien en batallas pero creo que esta vez no aplicare esa regla. Así que... ¿Q-qui-quis-quisieras…? - tartamudee nervioso, la palabras no me salían de ninguna forma.

- ¿Ir al Centro Comercial juntos mañana antes de que vayamos a la piscina? ¡Me encantaría! - exclamo emocionada mientras yo asentí sin entenderla. – Espera ya que haces tu cabeza así ¡¿Me estas invitando a una cita?Porque tú y yo; solitos; que todos nos miren.

Me puse colorado al escuchar la palabra_ "cita"_, he vuelto a hacer cosas compulsivas. Gracias a mi inteligente cabezota ahora saldré con Maka, todos nos van a ver haciendo cosas que hacen las parejitas primerizas y correrá un rumor por todo el instituto, eso no me importa lo que si es que si llega a los oídos de mis amigos me muero no porque es tan feo salir con ella sino porque esos imbéciles aunque no de risa se ríen, otra cosa seria que me una con ellos pero se no se están riendo conmigo sino de mi.

- ¿Cita? ¡Como crees! Solo te acompañare a que comamos un helado juntos para que se te refresque un poco esa mente tan torpe que tienes, al parecer tienes algún trastorno porque estamos con Kamaye, que quede claro solo es una salida de compañeros. - exprese alejándome de ella mucho, posteriormente rodé mis ojos pensar que "salida de compañeros" no parecía tan convincente del todo.

No es que crea desear una cita con mi técnica ¡De ninguna manera! Sé que ella solo hace esto por mi causa debe sentirse tan rara que ni sabe qué hacer con ello.

- Esta bien. - dijo inflando los mofletes de una manera infantil.- De todos modos seria no oficialmente una cita...aunque lo es.

- ¡Allí están! Lo he esperado hace dos horas y no han llegado ¿Que estaban haciendo? - declaro alguien a nuestras espaldas poniendo sus manos delicadas sobre nuestros hombros apretándonos un poco fuerte. - Hablando de no oficial y cita... ¿Que es eso?

- ¡Blair! - nombramos asustados al verla.

- Perdona es que tuvimos un retraso, prometo hacer tu pescado en cuanto lleguemos a casa. - enuncio Maka poniéndose de rodillas rogando sus disculpas para que no nos lanzara un hechizo. - No nos hagas daño...

- Ya, párate pequeña tonta. No les hare nadita, solo que tengo muchísima hambre así que en vez de ir en escoba nos tele transportaré hacia nuestro hogar dulce hogar. A ver tómense de las manos y cierren los ojos lo más fuerte que puedan porque el viaje será duro.

Nos paramos frente a frente y tome de las manos a mi técnica. Sentí como comenzamos a flotar en el cielo cada vez la presión se hacía más fuerte, mi cuerpo se empezaba a desvanecer por el suave viento de la noche. Maka pego un grito de susto, abrí mis ojos; me lancé sobre ella antes de que desapareciéramos ambos.

- ¡Blair qué coño haces! Nos vas a matar. – grite entrecerrando mi ojo derecho.

- Nada de nada, por cierto los veo luego, chicos…- se despidió con voz alegre. – Buen viaje.

La maldeci hasta desvanecerme, quede inconsciente después de ello. Aunque recuerdo la voz de Maka llamarme varias veces hasta que no escuche nada.

"No te vayas..." Fueron sus palabras.

* * *

Un golpe contra el piso me hizo reaccionar aunque no abrí mis ojos. Que desmadre había hecho esa gata maniática, seguro estoy muerto por su culpa al igual que Maka.

- ¡No! - grite despertándome de mi sueño, tocando mi rostro. Abrí mis ojos de par en par al ver mi habitación. - Estoy bien...pero...Mak-

Apunto de mencionar su nombre un mano rozo mi cabeza indiscretamente era tan fina como la de Maka al ver abajo la vi con lagrimas en sus ojos desesperados por ver su panorama con la misma duda de yo ¿Estoy muerto?

- Vaya pequeña gatita, estas bien después de todo. - sonreí tocando uno de sus cabellos. - Espera, ¿Que dije e hice un segundo? No sé porque hice eso pero dejare de hacerlo, da miedo.

- Te amo...- dijo sonriendo, me puse muy rojo.

- Hasta dormida dices cosas innecesarias, pero está bien. Ni soy yo así que...

- Soul, te amo mucho. - volví a decir sonriendo muchísimo mas sonrojándose.

-¡¿Qu-qué? - pregunte casi pidiendo que la adormilada me diera una excusa. - No Maka, no puedes estar enamorada de mí. Deja de mentirte a ti misma, y no juegues que no da risa. - tartamudee tapando mi cara de lo colorado que estaba.

- ¿Huh? - expreso subiendo su cabeza. - Hola ¿Me dormí mucho? - pregunto con una sonrisa tierna.

- No lo sé, hace algunos minutos me desperté. No hemos muerto al parecer, Blair estúpida quería hacernos chillar. Suerte que soy cool no lo hice.

- Si, muy cool. – afirmo tocando mi mejilla y levantándose encima de mis piernas; sentándose en el suelo. - Deberíamos ir a dormir, mañana será la salida así que seré toda tuya. Nos divertiremos mucho.

- Creo que si...- dije molesto jugando con mi camisa levantándome en camino a mi cuarto.

Porquería de mierda por su "Te amo" me siento raro de estar en una salida con ella. Mejor ni le pregunto, ella es mi compañera así que fue un accidente. Hoy pasaron muchas cosas y es el segundo día, así que supongo que es válido todo. Fue una equivocación; mejor no arruinare el momento de mañana para que Maka este feliz y vuelva a ser la misma enojona de antes.

- ¡O-oye!- dijo mi compañera tomando mi brazo. - ¿Hice algo mal para que actúes así? Perdóname si fue así, pero no canceles la salida ¿Si?

Me quede sorprendido al ver su expresión, esta tipa es tan linda cuando es inofensiva por donde la mires. Justo para decirle un "está bien" mi teléfono sonó fuertemente. Corrí a verlo_, era de alguien desconocido_; sin importarme conteste.

- ¿Alo?

- Hola amor, te habla Kamaye Nagano. Tu prometida. - exclamo seria, no parecía que ella estuviese hablándome.

- ¿K-ka-Kamaye? ¿Como conseguiste mi número de celular? Y ¡Deja de decirme que nos vamos a casar por dios! - grite.

- Registros de la escuela, esperar a que salgan de esa conferencia de hoy me hizo tener que saber más de ti. Tengo una llave del cuarto del Shinigami, ese viejo tonto no sabe cuidar sus cosas así que la clone.

- ¿Conferencia? - pregunte con voz apagada.

- Si, Kid también asistió pero me ignoraba. A Kamaye le hicieron un cuestionario que no recuerda sobre que, se cayó de su silla y está muy enojada porque hablaron en secreto; no supo de que. La echaron del lugar a patadas y allí consiguió la llave que tiene copia.

- En fin, escúpelo ¿Que quieres?

Kamaye guardo silencio unos minutos al igual que yo esperando sus razones.

- Escúchame bien, ya sé que saldrás en una cita con Maka mañana. Asi que te lo digo por adelantado, yo soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa...

* * *

_Perdonen a todos! Este fic se ha tardado mucho porque he tenido tantisiisisimas tareas que no he tenido tiempo pero bueno aquí les traigo el fic :3 Ojala les guste y gracias por sus comentarios de hace muchas semanas, de nuevo Perdon! Nada nuevo que contar sobre ello solo que Kamaye es muy escurridiza wajajaja pobre pronto sabran de que paso en la conferencia y algo que les prometí dos capitulos atrás pero tenia que contar el capitulo. Jujuju pronto estare escribiendolo pero al parecer lo dejare de postear unicamente esta semana. Gracias por no tratarme con sarcasmo y ayudarme con sus opiniones._

_Sumino The Star _

_Bye!_

**_Abucheos, felicitaciones. No importa deja tu Review._**

**_Posteo Semanal Próximo Martes 9, disculpen si me tardo. :( Problemas con mi compu y perdonen mis faltas de ortografia en el texto plis!  
_**


	4. ¿Problemas o Ventajas?

**_Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo._**

**_Advertencia: Contiene un lenguaje muy ofensivo, porfavor tengan discrecion. ¡No es mi culpa, yo lo adverti!_**

**_Perdonen mis faltas de ortografia, pero este Word si que no es bueno del todo. -*_**

* * *

**Belive in Destiny for Love**

**Chapter 4: ¿Problemas o ventajas?  
**

**Maka POV**

Cuando el teléfono de Soul sonó pensé que sería alguno de sus amigos pero no me imagine en algún momento que era mi enemiga quien estaba molestándolo como de costumbre. Mis ojos se llenaron de puros celos así que mi cuerpo camino hacia el tranquilamente y se lo quite con una sonrisa de victoria, evitando que esa loca contaminara la mente de mi amor.

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? - pregunto en voz baja mientras sus ojos me veían raro.

Puse mi dedo en su boca callándolo para que ella no se diera cuenta de que era yo quien estaba oyéndola. Al principio no entendía porque Kamaye reía frenéticamente hasta escuchar que su esfuerzo por hacerse la más tranquila empeoro sus nervios. Estuvo así un buen tiempo pero no la interrumpí; únicamente lo haría hasta que hable o diga algo estúpido.

Rodé mis ojos esperando a que parara de actuar; minutos después volvió con su plática.

- Perdona es que me pareció divertido tan solo pensar tu cara asustada al escuchar mi tono asesino. – dijo entre risas. – Pero ya, enserio…no te  
asustes si estoy por allí, solo cataloguémoslo como una casualidad ¿Si?

- ¡Casualidad mi abuela! Muérete y metete en tus asuntos, ¡Planita!– grite cerrando el teléfono fuertemente.

La sonora risa de mi compañero interrumpió mi molestia, tartamudeo varias cosas pero no podía respirar bien. Sonreí mientras mis mejillas ardían al recordar que esa era una de las cosas que más me gustaban de Soul, era tan divertido pasar un rato con él, aunque sus bromas pesadas sean de lo peor él es quien ha compartido muchos años junto a mí y claro, el que desde hace muchos años me ha flechado el corazón.

- Oye ¿Por cierto que te dijo Kamaye? – pregunto respirando rápidamente.

- Nada importante. – mentí desviando la mirada de su rostro. - Solo dijo cosas por doquier sin sentido, que no debes saber.

- Bien, ya que eres tan abusiva me voy a dormir. – afirmo revolviéndose su hermoso cabello. – Que tengas una buen sueño…- pauso unos segundos con una sonrisa burlona que por poco se escapa su risa, respiro hondamente. - ¡Conmigo!

Cerró la puerta de golpe y le puso seguro. Me puse colorada, ni idea porque dijo eso pero ojala que no sospeche de mi amor, sentiría tristeza porque él al parecer solo como amiga me ve, creo que eso ha sido la razón por la que estoy compitiendo con Kamaye, para que el me vea de otra forma más que una Técnica de Guadaña y no a esa loca de alrededor un metro con sesenta y cinco centímetros.

- ¡Idiota! - grite entrando a mi habitación pero salí inmediatamente con tijeras en mi mano.

Reí macabramente, en cierta parte quería pegarle por ser un pervertido y por otro lado deseaba saber que hacía a estas horas de la noche, se que a esta hora no duerme así que lo veré viendo el techo pensante como supongo que hacen los hombres en la noche. Coloque las tijeras en la  
chapa de la puerta, siempre cuidando que no me escuchase. Cuando conseguí que cediera la puerta, entre.

El cuarto estaba con la luz puesta pero Soul dormía mientras su boca estaba abierta y roncaba. No tenía ninguna sabana cubriendo su cuerpo, así pude ver fijamente su camisa naranja y sus bóxers de puntos verdes. Sin pensarlo dos veces tome algo para taparlo, toque indiscretamente su piel tan suave, me traía una sensación cálida que me hacía sentir mejor. Acerque mis labios queriendo ir a los suyos pero me detuve sabiendo que no era lo correcto ni el momento, seguía en una guerra con Kamaye y pueda que no sienta lo mismo por mí.

Preferí ir a su mejilla; así que puse mis labios y se lo di con ternura.

Salí sin hacer ruido hacia el sofá, me tumbe en el con mi mirada desconcertada hacia la pared a mi izquierda.

- ¿Que me está pasando? ¿Porque tendré miedo de decírselo? - me pregunte cerrando mis ojos. - Seré cobarde si nunca lo saco de mi boca...

Un tumbado en el suelo se escucho haciendo que me despertara. Trate de preguntar quién era pero las palabras no me salían, el cuarto se quedo en silencio por unos momentos mientras yo seguía jadeando nerviosa, no fue hasta que los pasos de "esa persona" abrieron la puerta de entrada sin que yo lo notase y corriera por el pasillo en dirección a las gradas.

Puse mi mirada sobre la puerta de Soul, tenía pensado decirle pero no desee despertarlo de sus dulces sueños.

- Joder, todo por amor... - anuncie armándome de valor, yendo detrás de el o ella, sin ayuda; sola y molesta a la vez.

Al salir del apartamento vi una capa negra movida por el frio viento que pasaba por la ventana de ese nivel que supuse que era de esa persona, la cual sospeche que era un hombre pervertido o algo por el estilo, grite furiosa e hizo que se asustara al verme y se fuera como alma que lleva el diablo al igual que yo; ambos bajamos todos los niveles hasta salir a la calle.

Alcanzarlo no fue fácil del todo pero con mi resistencia debido a los duros entrenamientos de Stein dieron fruto en fin de cuentas, no me canse como otras veces que persigo a inútiles como él. Pisándole los talones, tome la capa; lo jale y lo tire al piso de espaldas. El trato de levantarse varias veces pero mi mirada molesta lo hacía sentarse.

- ¿Que hacías en mi casa? -pregunte tomando su cabeza pero guardo silencio. - ¡¿Que hacías allí, bastardo?

Pregunte hasta con insultos pero no hacía nada, parecía que era un muñeco mudo.

- No es imposible que...- negué subiendo su rostro. - ¿Pero qué...? - enuncie tirándolo fuera de mi vista.

No estaba equivocada, era una sandia que con un marcador decía «Te engañe, mira arriba», hice exactamente lo que decía. Su silueta fue reflejada ante la brillante luz de la Luna.

- Tu...- enuncie trayendo una imagen a mi mente.

- Que tengas una Feliz Muerte...- declaro con un cuchillo en su mano izquierda mientras que se quitaba la capa dejándome ver su cabello agarrado en una diminuta cola de caballo, una chica parecida a Kamaye aunque su voz era más como un hombre y desde un principio lo sospeche que no era mujer - Maka Albarn...

Tiro el objeto en dirección a mí, lo peor de todo fue que no reaccione en ese segundo que yo podría morir o no, de repente alguien me tomo de la cintura fuertemente apretándome contra su pecho y me alejo de allí antes de que me pasara algo. Aunque caímos al suelo donde el quedo herido y gimió de dolor aun así mi salvador parecía adherido a mí.

Tomo un mechón de mi cabello y se acerco a mi oreja.

- Está claro que eres una chica muy problemática, pareces la princesa egoísta, no piensas que alguien está preocupado por ti- manifestó. - Me jodiste la noche completamente, estuve buscándote hasta que te encontré a tiempo. Te hubiese esperado pero un chico col no espera a que sucedan las cosas, es más, se adelanta a los sucesos.

- Como mi príncipe azul...- asegure en voz alta sabiendo que era Soul por su vocabulario de niño engreído.

- Vaya no sabía que creías en los cuentos de hadas, ¡Maka! La pequeña heredera del Reino de la biblioteca de Ratones- opino carcajeándose en mi cara, mágicamente saque mi enciclopedia y apunto de golpearlo tomo mi brazo apretándolo mas fuerte aun. - Me golpeas después, ahora iré a vengarme de ese tipo. Yo...hare que se arrepienta de habernos molestado y sobretodo haber tratado de matarte.

- Soul, Vuelve sano y salvo estaré esperandote aquí con las noticias de la paliza que le diste.- afirme a medias abrazándolo. -

Mi compañero me vio extrañado con una ceja levantada, no entendía que le ocurría solo supe que tomo mi cuerpo y lo coloco en sus brazos. Mis mejillas ardían cuando me acerco más a él para que no cayera al suelo.

- Nadie dijo que no irías conmigo, te cuidare para que recuperes energía. Veo en tu rostro el cansancio.

- Pero estas herido, no puedo permitir que hagas eso. - dije viendo su brazo que sangraba mucho, fue mi culpa, lo preocupe tanto que se ha hecho eso por mi culpa. - Perdona, no era mi intención esto, yo solo quería que...

- No te disculpes, fue mi culpa no estar a tu lado cuando me necesitabas.

Toque donde estaba su herida, al hacerlo Soul hizo una cara dolor que no se podía escapar de ser tan obvio. Sabiendo que lo hacía esforzarse me tire al piso porque de seguro el no me dejaría bajar de sus brazos tan fácilmente.

- Listo, volvamos a casa. No es necesario vengarnos, estoy viendo y... - exprese caminando en dirección al apartamento.

- ¡Cuidado Maka! - grito poniéndose enfrente mío. - ¡No la toques! ¡Me mataras a mi primero!

Era aquella persona parecida a Kamaye, un aura negra se dispersaba sobre él. No sabía que era, ni que razones tenia para venir a molestarnos pero una cosa era segura; no eran buenas.

- Que tiernos, eso sí que es amor... - dijo sarcásticamente, agitando sus manos en el cielo, tirando una luz morada que iba a toda velocidad mientras repetía una y otra vez. - ¡Lastima que me aborrece sobre todo esa chiquilla de allá, que es eso!

- Cierra la boca imbécil, no te atrevas a hablar así de Maka! La admiro mucho y se mucho sobre ella que alguien desconocido como tú no tiene derecho a juzgarla. - me defendió Soul haciendo su brazo una guadaña, cerré mis ojos con fuerza.

Sabía que a alguien malvado se la daba muerte pero este joven me daba pena que verlo perecer seria morboso y estúpido para alguien que entiende muy bien esos aspectos, como yo. Fui abriéndolos poco a poco hasta que vi que él seguía vivo, únicamente mi compañero había tomado su camisa mientras lo insultaba a morir por haberle jodido el sueño y habernos insultado.

Su dolor aun seguía mientras su brazo seguía sangrando, en cada insulto una mueca de dolor se veía en su cara lo cual lo hacía ver más terrorífico de lo que ya era por lo enojado que estaba.

- ¡Perdona! ¡Perdona! No era mi intención, ella me lo dijo. - parloteo el joven moviendo sus manos asustado. -Otras opciones era imposibles así que tuve que hacerlo.

- ¿Quien? - pregunto agitándolo con sus manos. - Soy una Death Scythe así que te puedo partir a la mitad en tres segundos.

- Me niego porque sé que eso será en otra ocasión. - negó desapareciendo en el aire con sus últimas palabras en forma de eco. - Nos vemos, muchacho Scthye y su princesa. Fue interesante conocerte.

- ¿Princes-sa...? - exclame cayendo dormida.

Las manos de mi salvador y mi amado sirvieron para no golpearme.

- Vamos a casa, estarás cansada. Después de todo tu querías que estuviese bien. - declaro riéndose. - Gracias Maka... La verdad es que...

Fueron sus últimas palabras, su oración quedó en suspenso porque quede profundamente dormida como una princesa, es mejor dicho _La Princesa de Soul Eater_ como dijo el joven que por poco me mata.

* * *

Bostecé estirando mis brazos en mi cama que al parecer estaba desarreglada.

- Habré dormido más de la cuenta, bueno no tengo negación. Ayer pasaron muchas cosas...- afirme sonriente recordado las palabras de Soul mientras guardaba silencio por unos segundos. - Así que fue uno de las pocas gracias que me ha dado.

Alguien toco a mi puerta molesta repetidas veces, le grite varias veces "En un momento" pero no le importo y tiro la puerta.

- Maka... ¡Volviste a salir con Soul de noche y quede hambrienta! - grito Blair agitando mis hombros. - Creen que porque me tarde un rato no importo ¿No es así? Pues ya verán que...

- ¿Ya veremos qué? - pregunto entrando mi príncipe, digo Soul. - Jodete a tu madre que llegaste a las doce de la noche y no me dijiste nada, ahora con ella allí si alegas lo que quieres. Ahora hazme el favor y ¡Sal de aquí!

Nuestra gata arreglo sus cabellos y se acerco a Soul peligrosamente besando su cuello en forma lenta mientras sus manos tocaban su pecho. Me sentí algo incomoda verlos así, mi cara se frustro al saber que Blair tenia tanto valor para ir a hacerle ese tipo de cosas a mi arma. Mi amor... apreté las sabanas de mi cama.

- ¿Sera que ahora salgo de aquí o voy a tu habitación? - pregunto en su oído creyendo que lo decía en voz baja, aunque al final de cuentas yo lo escuche.

- Ya basta...- suspire a punto de llorar.

- ¡Si, te me vas lejos de aquí! - exclamo pateándola y cerrando la puerta con llave. - Vaya que se fue, porque sabes tú...- repentinamente mi compañero se tiro sobre mi y caí de espaldas en mi cama mientras la suave tela que me cubría del frio caía al suelo. - Eres la única que dejaría hacerme eso...

Tartamudee repetidas veces; me puse colorada pero lo menos que pude hacer fue quitármelo de encima. Únicamente hable una vez diciendo su nombre en su oído. Mi arma puso su mano sobre mi pies, comenzaba a subir per vertidamente hacia mi muslo, yo gemí de cierta manera asustada.

- Y así es como no deberías de actuar ante un pervertido como Blair, recuérdalo. - enuncio carcajeándose bajándose encima mío sentándose en la silla cerca de mi escritorio descansando su cabeza en el respaldo con sus mechones blancos tapando un poco su rostro. - Tú querías que siguiera ¿No es así?

- ¡Maka-chop! - grite tirándole mi enciclopedia más grande en su rostro. - Idiota, nunca me pensaría así. ¿De dónde has sacado eso enorme pervertido de pacotilla?

- De mis sueños...- dijo empezando a cerrar sus ojos falsamente como si quisiera dormir. - Sabes y-yo, mierda. Veras yo...

- ¿Estas bien? - pregunte acercándome a su rostro con la intención de ver si no le iba a dar algo.

- No, olvídalo era una estupidez mía. - enuncio levantados de su lugar, justo por la puerta volteo a verme con sus ojos algo decepcionados que me traían tristeza a mi alma. - Por cierto, mira tú closet, tal vez te guste pueda que no ¿A quién le importa? Solo ten la gentileza de... ¡De abrirlo! - exclamo corriendo.

Lo vi confundido, hasta el momento negaba que traía algo consigo, algo raramente inusual en el. Sin detenerme a pensar si sería una broma departe suya me levante hacia donde me dijo que estaba algo que tal vez me guste.

Al abrir mi armario vi un atuendo precioso, no acostumbraba a usar minifalda pero me pareció muy interesante poder usar una después de hace mucho, la blusa era blanca con rayas, sonreí.

- Entonces fue esto que me compraste, gracias Soul. - anuncie dando vueltas con la ropa maravillada. - ¡Si él quiere verme así, pues me vera!

Me vi al espejo repetidas veces, de hecho estaba linda. Lo peor de todo fue que estaba muy atrevido para mi gusto. Camine extrañamente con mis sandalias negras que había comprado para la Navidad de hace dos años, aparte de mis pies, me sentía algo incomoda porque me dio la sensación que mi ropa interior se vería apenas el viento toque esta faldita.

Fui hacia la sala donde él me estaba esperando repitiendo varias veces "Soy cool, puedo manejar esto", me puse ruboricé apenas sentí un poco de la brisa de la ventana algo abierta que movía un poco los cabellos de mi amor. Trate de hacer varias cosas para no ser tan obvia de que me viera, pero no me escuchaba.

- ¿Si te volteas muy feo? - dije algo irritada, al decir eso me escucho, abrió su boca como sus ojos. - Si está mal, me cambio... - afirme moviéndome nerviosa.

- No, así estas perfecta. - acepto tomando mi brazo. - Una digna acompañante de un chico cool como yo, así deberías de verte todos los días sino que esa tu ropa de hom...- expreso entre risas.

- Arruinas la cosa. - enuncie tapando su boca. - Si me quieres decir algo, dilo después ahora salgamos a relajarnos un poco ¡A menos que quieras salir a que te golpee! - dije sacando mi libro macabramente.

- Que te manden a coser esa boca, a mi no me amenazas o salimos o simplemente no vamos, así que... ¿Si ó no? - pregunto abriéndome la puerta algo molesto. - Viste ya me quitaste lo cool...

Baje mi cabeza algo avergonzada, me tire sobre el tiernamente pidiéndole perdón varias veces. Soul dio suaves palmadas mi cabeza varias veces mientras me apretaba más contra su pecho...

- Esta bien Maka, yo me pase un poco de idiota, se que quieres que esto esté bien y así será ¡Yo te lo prometí! - dijo soltándome. - Porque el chico más genial del universo nunca faltaría a su palabra de honor.

Asentí repetidas veces, salimos del apartamento. Yo estaba algo extrañada de que Blair después de que el cerro la puerta unos segundos ya no estaba, me pregunte donde estaba todas las noches hasta que Soul irrumpió mis pensamientos.

- ¿Te gustaría comer un helado antes de ir al centro comercial? - pregunto sacando el dinero de su billetera.

- ¡Claro! - exclame contenta. - De Chocolate ¡por favor!

- Siempre con sabores infantiles ¿no es así? - afirmo guiñándome el ojo empezando a alejarse de mi riéndose. - Espérame aquí, pequeñita.

Infle las mejillas. Soul está todo el tiempo molestándome. Vaya que se cree mi hermano mayor, únicamente lo que cambia entre ambos es que yo lo veo de otra forma más como mi enamorado que una arma. Pasaron unos pocos minutos, entre la multitud logre verlo fácilmente entre la multitud con sus manos ocupadas por los dos helados. Al llegar me dio el mío con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, se sentó al lado mío y ambos disfrutamos el delicioso sabor que se derretía en mi boca.

Al terminarlo, voltee a ver a mi compañero. Me sorprendí al notar que aun saboreaba su helado lentamente, me quede hipnotizada al ver sus suaves labios que lamian la comida. Al verme de reojo, desvié la mirada. Su mano toco mi barbilla y suavemente se acerco a mi oreja, mi corazón palpito más fuerte cada vez.

- Deja de verme así o ¿Es que acaso quieres que te bese? - pregunto besando mi cuello.

-¡Claro que no! Muérete, tonto ¡tonto! - grite sacando la lengua corriendo agitando mis brazos. - ¡Ni puedes atraparme!

Pensando en que me iría lejos de él para pensar las cosas, salí lejos del parque. Jadee cansada, mientras recuperaba aire. Alguien me abrazo de espaldas y mordió mi oreja.

- ¿Que haces? es mejor dicho ¿Que tienes con mi oreja?

- Eso te pasa porque no te deberías alejar de mí. - afirmo Soul entre risas. - Si vuelves a hacer algo así te voy a morder algo más que la lengua...

Tartamudee varias veces, el si sabia mi punto débil. El tratando de no reírse sus mejillas se tornaron rojas de no aguantar la respiración.

- ¡Hay Maka! En fin, venga vamos al Centro Comercial a pasar el rato. - ordeno adelantándose.

- ¡Espera vas muy rápido, esta mini falda es muy difícil de controlar! - exclame corriendo tras el cuidando que no se me subiera y dejara todo al aire.

- Pero si te ves bien así. No veo porque no aguantarte un poco. - enuncio viéndome a los ojos fijamente. - Además, se ve tu ropa interior de ositos a la vista.

Caí al suelo lo mas colorada posible, me tape la cara de la vergüenza. Levante mi vista hacia mi compañero quien me veía confundido. Me tire sobre el bajando el cierre de su suéter.

- Maka, no en un lugar así. Sé que ya quieres pero en público no. - negó ruborizándose. - Un chico tan cool como yo no es exhibicionista como cierta persona a mi lado.

- ¡No es eso imbécil! - grite siguiendo con mi trabajo, mientras se lo quitaba. - ¡Listo!

Soul se golpeo la cara desconcertado. Empezó a maldecir a los mil vientos, viéndome así. No creía que me viera tan mal pero creo que el está asustado.

- Por favor, han habido ridiculeces pero te pasaste con esta. - dijo señalándome serio. - Nadie se pondría un suéter rojo con una falda tan corta negra, te ves como una loca. Jodiste el estilo, ahora tendré que decir que acabas de salir del manicomio.

- Si me ves, yo me tapo, pervertido. - exprese ajustándome el suéter en mi cintura. - No me veo mal del todo, ahora si iremos.

Seguimos el paso hacia el centro comercial, muchas personas me vieron y se rieron de mí, sabía que estaba mal verme así pero no quiero que nadie vea lo que llevo puesto debajo, es tan horrible. Hasta que el dijo eso recordé el porque nunca más las volví a poner en mi. Obviamente alguien había comentado de mis bragas, me sentí tan mal que corrí de allí peor que ahora, llore de la vergüenza pero nada me consolaba, algo así es muy traumatizante.

- Llegamos ¿A dónde quieres ir? - pregunto Soul con las manos en sus bolsillos.

- Vamos a un restaurante, son las doce de la tarde así que almorcemos de una vez, no te molesta ¿verdad?

- Claro que no, después de todo yo te pedí esta salida, como hombre yo pago. Pídeme lo que quieras yo veré que hare. - aclaro mientras el viento movía su cabello blanco. - No queda lejos, si te cansas yo te cargo.

- Ni de coña, yo camino sola. Tengo piernas, no necesito que me vengas a joder mas, solo cómprame algo, que el estomago me...- afirme a medias, mis tripas rugieron fuertemente. Ambos nos vimos y empezamos a carcajearnos entrando al establecimiento que sin darnos cuenta estaba frente a nosotros desde un principio.

Al entrar supe que era algo muy acogedor solo que sentía que había cierto estorbo en el ambiente, algo tan horrible en sí pero no puse atención seguí concentrada en mi salida.

- Vaya estos son estos lugares modernos donde ahora venden sushi. No sabía que teníamos uno aquí - negó la cabeza desconcertado. - Que lastima, eso hubiésemos comido ayer envés de esa porquería que tu cocinas ayer sabia a la mera...

- ¡Silencio! - dije tirando mi enciclopedia en su rostro violentamente. - Maka-Chop - suspire en voz baja al ver que todos me daban la mirada asustados.

Corrí a ayudarlo a levantarse, le pedí miles de veces perdón con mi cabeza baja. El toco mi cabeza y le dio unas suaves palmadas que como siempre hacia, siempre me hacían sentir que todo estaba bien.

- No te preocupes, me gusta que me golpees. - afirmo tomando mi mano para levantarse, al dar señales de vida todos volvieron a dedicarse a comer. - Sobre todo cuando te pones furiosa...

- Tu...Soul...

- ¡Bien, a comer algo de Sushi, a la barra se ha dicho! - dijo saltando a la silla dándole varias vueltas hasta que quedo mareado. - Ven...esta...genial.

Sonreí un poco tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo ante sus comentarios, hace mucho que no entiendo porque cambia de sensual atrae mujeres a ignorante idiota. Es tan hermoso el sentimiento que trae consigo hasta puedo llegar a sentir que está enamorado de mi, aunque a veces lo niego pero es una probabilidad. Pensándolo profundamente se sentiría bien recibir los mismos sentimientos que tu amor, el y yo sí que haríamos buena pareja según muchos, ojala algún día llegase a pasar.

Cerré mis ojos un poco algo cansada, pensar en tantas cosas así me da migraña tan solo pensarlo.

Al abrirlos me dio una furia enorme que por poco le arranco la cabeza a Soul o mejor dicho a la chica con la que habla Soul. Ojos cafés y cabellos castaños que parecían color negro, pechos normales. Ambos reían mientras ella le tomaba la orden a mi compañero, se le acercaba mucho hasta llegue a pensar que lo quería violar.

Así que defendiendo a mi amor me acerque con mis puños muy apretados marcando mis venas.

- Soul, ya vine. Te estaba esperando en esta mesa por nuestra ¡Salida! - remarque las últimas palabras dedicadas a aquella muchacha que triste supo que estábamos "juntos" a pesar de verlo de reojo le lancé una mirada asesina y toxica que por poco sale como alma que corre el diablo hacia la cocina.

- Vaya muchacha más rara, yo solo le pedí dos vasos con agua para ti y a mí pero salió corriendo. - afirmo tocándose el mentón extrañado.

De repente el sonido de un vidrio quebrado se escucho detrás de la puerta de la cocina. El agua se salió de la puerta con sangre llegando a la barra donde por suerte topo con el soporte de la mesa.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto alguien gritando. - Perdona, no fue mi intención asustarte.

- Perfecta, no hay nada en mi brazo solo fue una cortada. - afirmo algo alegre la persona. - Bien iré a tomar la orden por ti, dijiste que era una persona con cabellos cenizos, no es la gran cosa. En donde estudio hay una así, imagínate la suerte...

Al abrirse la silueta con cabello corto y ojos viendo hacia el interior me dejaron saber que era...

- ¡¿Kamaye?- dijo Soul con sus ojos abiertos como platos. - ¿Que demonios haces en un lugar tan cool como este?

- Yo trabajo aquí de medio tiempo, un gusto en verlos de nuevo. ¿No es así Maka? - expreso con los brazos cruzados. - No te pareces que eres tan estúpida, Kamaye te lo advirtió, habréis sabido que estaría en el lugar menos esperados, pero lo peor es que ustedes vinieron a mí. No hubo necesidad ¡Nuestros destinos estaban cruzados! - grito acercándose a él con los ojos cerrados.

- No muy cerca, me incomodas...- afirme abriendo sus ojos con mis manos. - Sorpresa, sorpresa. Maka en casa.

- ¡¿Cómo fue que paso eso? - pregunto caminando para atrás golpeándose con la litera que tenia condimentos en variedad. -El estaba allí hace unos segundos, es imposible.

Sonreí victoriosamente, mi misión por ahora había sido completada, evitar el beso u otro contacto físico con Soul. Ademas. que ni crea que me he olvidado de la competencia, eso se toma como ventaja y haberlo hecho me da demasiada.

_- Hay algo llamado, amor, deberías aprender su significado lo más pronto posible. En cambio yo, ya lo estoy viviendo. Mucha suerte en tu trofeo falso, Kamaye. _

* * *

Hola, saluda la desaparecida de hace siglos. Perdonenme, se que es una estupides mas de dos semanas sin publicar nada. Pero me senti tan triste que me parecio cierta pena por ustedes porque se que alli tengo algunas personas que esperan la actualizacion del Fic. Lamaento mucho la demora, pero como siempre alguito para que lean. Por cierto en la parte de hasta abajo dare un **Adelanto**, si quieren leerlo y saber algo haganlo. Yo para que se emocionen de otro caso sigan leyendo.

_Sumino The Star _

_Bye!_

**_Abucheos, felicitaciones. No importa deja tu Review._**

**_Ahora si no les miento con el posteo semanal porque parecen mensual. Asi que no se cuando lo tendre listo, ojala que pronto. Los adoro a todos, gracias :`)_**

**_Adelanto:_**

Hay veces que yo pienso en la verdad, me gustaria conocer las razones de este gran problema de mis amigos, odio decirlo pero tendre que volver a investigarlo e interriogarlo. Por otra parte en un sitio con una atmosfera tan incomoda tratara de impresionarlo, o hara que se queden con la boca abierta. ¿La salida saldra bien? ¿Pasara algo inesperado?

**_Proximamente: Capitulo 5: Las cosas son; como son._**


	5. Una busqueda ¿Triunfo o Fracaso?

**_Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo. _**

**_Advertencia: Contiene un lenguaje muy ofensivo, porfavor tengan discrecion. ¡No es mi culpa, yo lo adverti!_**

* * *

**Belive in Destiny for Love**

**Chapter 5: Una busqueda ¿Triunfo o Fracaso?**

**Soul POV**

Al ver a Maka acercarse a Kamaye tuve un mal presentimiento sobre esto. Cuando mi técnica se alejo de ella con una sonrisa victoriosa, Kamaye se veia frustrada. Yo no intervine aunque en mi interior tenía una curiosidad de saber lo que le dijo y entender que hacia ella en un lugar como este, me quede viendo fijamente a Kamaye unos segundos hasta que sentí la mano de mi compañera tomar la mía.

- Entonces eso es todo ¡Gracias por la comida! - exclamo jalándome de ahí.

- ¡Soul! Soul...- suspiro Kamaye empezando a llorar. - ¿Porque te vas tan pronto? ¡Maka no controla tu vida! - vociferó corriendo hacia mi tomando mi brazo agitándolo.

Me pidió varias veces que me quedara, peleo por mi atención unos minutos hasta que un gruñido se escucho cerca de mí, era Maka quien apretaba mi palma con su expresión totalmente cambiada, estaba furiosa. Balbuceo varias veces hasta que su forma de actuar fue demasiado evidente para sus sentimientos. Soltó mi mano y empujo a Kamaye fuertemente donde dos personas hasta el momento estaban sentadas riéndose y platicando.

Pero su tranquilidad se fue cuando el impacto hizo que la mesa, donde estaba un gran bufete de comida, se rompiera. Mi compañera se puso delante de mí protectoramente.

- Si no controlo su vida, por lo menos lo conozco más de lo que tú puedas pensar. Porque yo no soy un fantasma que lo sigue.- afirmo subiendo su rostro entre risas. - Como tú, Nagano.

- ¡Oye Maka! No te pases con tus comentarios podrías hacerla molestar y...- opine incomodo. - Tú sabes que pasa.

- No es necesario que le expliques, una estúpida como ella nunca entenderá tus sabias palabras que llenan mis oídos plácidamente, es una lástima que haya gente como Albarn que no aprecie lo que tiene enfrente. - comento Kamaye levantándose del suelo seriamente. - Siempre jugando con tu suerte. Es una pena... ¡Tener a gente en el mundo igual de engreída como tú!

- ¡Kamaye, no hables! Tú tampoco te pases, además tú fuiste la que la provoco, en otras palabras es tu culpa. - alegue señalándola con el ceño fruncido.

- Siempre protegiendo a la débil de Maka ¿No es así? - pregunto sonriendo ampliamente. - A pesar de ser tu su arma, deberías saber perfectamente que ella puede cuidarse sola aunque sea tan frágil, pienso que ya no es una niña y si muere pues que mala suerte pero no es necesario que alguien que tu gastes tus energías en alguien tan desconsiderada como ella, alguien tan inútil.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia Maka, era cierto. Yo la protegía mucho, yo la he subestimado pero eso es porque yo...

- Cierra la boca... ¡Cierra la boca, maldita! - grito apretando los puños lanzándose sobre ella peligrosamente. - ¡O yo lo hare por ti para que te quede mejor esa sonrisa tan horrible en tu cara!

Kamaye se quedo impresionada al verla reaccionar de esa manera pero se vio convencida de que la batalla se daría si estaba dispuesta, se había seducido por el poder de la provocación. Sabía que quedarme parado simplemente no arreglaría nada, en pocos segundos algo malo le ocurría a mi compañera, no puedo permitir que ocurra eso. Así que corrí tras Maka. Ya que era más rápido la alcancé rápidamente; la tome de su fina cintura con mis dos manos fuertemente, entra tanto la jefa de Kamaye la tenia agarrada.

Note el brazo de Kamaye, estaba ensangrentado a chorros por el golpe de la mesa.

Por mi parte, Maka luchaba para soltarse pero mi fuerza no era competencia contra la suya a pesar de ello; seguía esforzándose como siempre para ganarme y demostrar ser valiente pero en un momento donde ella en el que podría salir lastimada debería de pensar no solo en ella sino en los demás.

- Ya es suficiente, larguémonos de aquí. - decidí, llevándola en mi hombro. - Con su permiso...

- Espera Soul ¡Se me ven las bragas! ¡Bájame! - chillo golpeándome con sus brazos mi espalda en el momento que salíamos de el establecimiento.

Mire de reojo para confirmarlo y si, era cierto me ruboricé un poco pero no quite mis ojos de allí para ver su reacción.

- Pervertido, deja de verlas.

- Si están muy bonitas, y no nunca lo hare hasta que te calmes ¿Lo harás? - pregunte bajándola. - ¿O es que quieres volver al paseo del terror con Soul? - pregunte agarrando sus hombros.

- ¡Ni de chiste, no vuelvas a hacer eso! - exclamo inflando las mejillas mientras la bajaba.

Subí mi cabeza viendo hacia el cielo seriamente, sabría que como arma y amigo la tendría que regañar, no puedo imaginarme que hubiese sido si no estuviese allí, de seguro su cara se vería golpeada, moreteada y demás con serios problemas de tal vez no poder volver a ese lugar y menos a ese comercial en un largo tiempo.

- Y tú no vuelvas a pelear con Kamaye de esa forma, tu sí que me preocupas cuando pasa algo así sobretodo viste lo estúpido que me vi enfrente de todos, tal vez pensaron que era una clase de imbécil metiche. - enuncie, mi técnica rio un poco lo cual me molesto mucho porque lo tomo como algo que era simple sin importancia, así que tome sus suaves mejillas tan delicadas haciendo ver mi rostro. - Maka, mírame ¿Crees que estoy bromeando? ¿Acaso es un chiste que yo este sermoneándote mientras todos sabemos que soy el peor en eso? Que no ves mis ojos.

Ella me examino cada detalle de mi pupila por varios segundos, hasta que de repente lágrimas cayeron de sus mejillas y empezó a llorar a gritos.

- ¡Tonto! - dijo abrazándome, trague saliva porque me ponía algo nervioso cuando me hacia ese contacto físico de esa forma. - Debo ser una carga para ti últimamente, siempre hacer que tú seas quien me ayude en todo, soy culpable de tu inestabilidad, soy muy débil.

- Eso no es cierto, nunca podría decirle eso a una mujer y mucho menos a una mujer casi hombre como t...- exclame a medias tapándome la boca asustada. - Perdóname Maka, no fue mi intención, se me salió por accidente.

- Vaya, vaya así que no hay remedio en ti. Volviste a joder la escena conmovedora, es tiempo de un gran y gratis ¡Maka- Chop! - grito tirando su enciclopedia fuertemente contra mi cabeza mientras yo maldecía a los mil vientos. - Siempre será igual entre nosotros ¿no?

Empecé a carcajearme frotándome la cabeza por el golpe, tenia razón. Han pasado tres años desde que comenzamos con todo esto del Shibusen y nuestro comienzo de lazo entre arma y técnico, seguimos peleando por todo, sus golpes siguen igual de fuertes aunque hemos cambiado físicamente seguimos siendo aquellos adolescentes que se complican mucho por las cosas.

- Si, ya tres años... ¡Tres años de soportar a cierta persona que no tolera un comentario simple! - anuncie en una indirecta para Maka. - Tres años de sentir tus golpes que esconden amor. - afirme tomando las manos de Maka.

- ¿Amor? No es cierto, yo t-te pego p-porque tú me molestas ¡Solo es eso! No me importa nada más lo que digas. - bufo molesta alejándome de ella.

- Entonces no te importaría que te besara porque no sientes nada por mi ¿No? - pregunte tomándola de la barbilla.

- Pues yo, tu...beso aquí...- tartamudeo ruborizándose cada vez mas. - ¡Vale, hazlo! - grito con su voz indecisa rodeando con sus brazos mi cuello, pegando su cuerpo al mío poco a poco.

Sentí como mis mejillas ardían, algo no cool para alguien como yo pero no podía evitarlo, mis hormonas o algo por estilo le encantaba este tipo de contacto con mi técnica, un ejemplo claro fue hace unos días.

- En la clase de Stein ¿verdad?, así estábamos tu y yo - manifestó bajando su cabeza algo avergonzada. - Pero cada vez que pasa algo así parece que yo a ti te parezco un bicho raro que no vale la pena, me juegas bromas, ni imaginar como será mañana en la piscina. Sera mejor no ir para no distraer a las chicas de ti por mi culpa...

Maka me alejo de ella de un empujón tan fuerte que caí al suelo de espaldas, levante mi torso algo adolorido pero no tan sorprendido como otras veces, ya sabía que sus rabietas son fastidiosas y negativas que me terminan haciendo daño a mí.

- No me crees en nada, será mejor que pienses las cosas porque yo no sirvo aquí de tu psicólogo, soy tu arma. Si tú quieres ir o no, es tu decisión pero será mejor que empieces a entender que una carga para mí nunca tú… - explique irritado dándole la espalda.

Escuche un golpe en el suelo, como si estuviese zapateando alguien, voltee a ver sabiendo que no me estaba poniendo atención mientras trataba de animarla. Únicamente estaban sus tacones tirados, pero no había rastro de ella.

Mierda ¿Como se pudo escapar en segundos de mi sin que me diese cuenta? Aun sin tacones pudiese haberla oído caminar.

- ¡Maka! - grite corriendo hacia el centro del parque pensando que allí estaría con su mirada molesta o algo depresiva.

Llegue allí ciertamente cansado pero no era como lo pensaba, el lugar estaba desolado, no entendía mi error, solo la hacía tratar entender que es imposible que fuese una carga, en mi mente niego pensar si eso llegaría a herir a alguien.

Llegue allí ciertamente cansado pero no había rastro de ella, es como si cometí un error en tratar de arreglar su molestia con Kamaye, únicamente empeore las en otro lugar en el que seguramente estaría. A mi cabeza rápidamente vino el departamento.

- Estará con Blair hablando de esto ¡Si, no está en ningún peligro, pueda que me este jugando una broma estúpida e infantil! - manifesté cruzando los dedos.

* * *

Blair se quedo viéndome algo confundida entre un silencio que me incomodo mucho, esperaba su respuesta ya que estaba comenzando a oscurecerse. Había llegado hace algunos minutos, por suerte sabia que ella estuvo aquí para recoger algo pero volvió a irse con lagrimas en sus ojos.

- ¡Blair no se recuerda! - exclamo algo sonriente.

- ¡Como que no! Esto no es broma tonta, Maka puede estar sola de noche y pueden hacerle algo muy malo, los hombres pervertidos son capaces de joderle la vida en pedacitos ¿Entiendes el problema? - explique algo molesto. - Por eso la estoy buscando, se que ella puede volver a casa pero en el camino todo es posible...

- No le grites a Blair, si quieres tanto a Maka-Chan pues ve tu mismo a buscarla, no es mi culpa que ella este perdida ¡Es la tuya! Nya~ - acuso con lagrimas falsas en su rostro.

- Pues yo no es que sienta nada por mi técnica...- dije algo nervioso, mientras mis mejillas ardían por su culpa.- Lo que yo...

El dedo índice de Blair tapo mi boca seductoramente, ella se acerco a mi oído de forma peligrosa abrazándome, estaría otra vez jugando conmigo.

- No me interesa saberlo porque me mentiras. - acepto con una pausa un tanto larga. - La persona que debe saberlo eres tú, no me intentaras engañarte de ninguna manera. ¡Además trae a Maka de vuelta para así podamos los tres jugar!

- Si que eres buena persona después de todo. - hable sorprendido de su sabiduría. - Te preocupas por nosotros.

- Y tú, un idiota. Te quedas hablando conmigo en vez de ir a buscarla, me gritas como si fueras mi padre pero no haces nada. - me regaño.

- Tienes razón...- afirme alejándome de ella con mi mirada baja. - Ella me necesita cuando esta sola y yo debo protegerla como arma que soy.

- ¡Soul, Soul tu puedes! - me animo Blair agitando sus brazos al cielo

Me encamine hacia la puerta y la abrí. Justo antes de salir Blair se despidió de mí.

- Adiosito Soul. ¡Cuídate! nya~ - me dijo con una sonrisa.

Le respondí moviendo mi muñeca, me marche de allí algo decepcionado. Es una gran problema porque mi compañera se podría encontrar en donde sea de esta ciudad, pero Blair tiene razón, ser un técnico y un arma es algo pero ¿Porque yo me pongo tan histérico cuando Maka está en riesgo?

_- ¿Oye Soul te digo algo muy importante? - me interrogo el diablillo entre risas._

- ¡Cierra la boca, no oiré nada tuyo ni aunque fuese de vida o muerte, esto es algo serio no es tiempo para tus bromas estúpidas! - declare transitando por el pasillo hacia las escaleras.

_- Pero..._

- ¡No oiré! - volví a alzar la voz tapando mis oídos bajando las escaleras.

_- Este bien, descúbrelo tú mismo, pequeño. Pero ojala que estés listo para las consecuencias, crio inútil. - explico desapareciendo de mis pensamientos mientras oía su risa maléfica alejarse._

Suspire derrotado, ese tipo sí que es fastidioso en todos los sentidos.

- Hasta me hizo retrasarme mucho, apenas estoy en el tercer nivel, me falta mucho por bajar pero si corro podre hacerlo mas rápido y podre buscarla en poco tiempo. - propuse muy confiado en mis palabras sabiendo que podría golpearme en el camino. - Es la tercera oportunidad de encontrarla.

Asentí y me fui como alma que corre el diablo bajando todos los niveles a una velocidad impresionante, llegando a las gradas que tenían el segundo y primer nivel salte creyendo que esto era alguna película de acción pero lamentablemente caí de cara, con suerte no me quebré nada solo me raspe un poco el mentón.

- Mierda, lo que hago por creerme mas cool de lo que ya soy pero estuvo genial debería hacerlo más seguido. - exprese sonriendo dejando mostrar mis dientes. - Concéntrate Soul Eater, solo he desperdiciado todo este tiempo y nada he encontrado.

De repente alguien con dos coletas parecidas a las de mi técnica se atravesó en mi camino, al ver su cara sabía que era ella, sonrió de manera picara corriendo de mi mientras. Yo reaccione y fui tras ella, la supuesta Maka se dirigía hacia una tienda de dulces que quedaba a la vuelta del apartamento pero después cambio de ruta hacia la del bosque que quedaba al final de Death City

- ¡Detente! - le ordene alzando mi hombro_ tratando _de alcanzarla. - Me estás haciendo enfadar, mujer infantil. No me hagas ser malo contigo...

- ¡Nunca!_ - _rió en voz alta volteando su cabeza hacia mi mientras me sacaba la lengua. - A ver si me atrapas, tonto.

- Soy capaz de hacerlo, así que te escondiste de mi para hacerme esta broma, no sabes cuánto me preocupaste pero veo que estas bien... - reí cerrando los ojos un instante, los pasos de mi compañera se detuvieron y se puso a ver el pavimento. - Te atrape, fácil y sencillo.- dije tocando su hombro izquierdo

A pesar de ello, guardo silencio unos momentos. Me pareció raro, primero, porque no me quito la mano, si en el caso estuviese enojada, aunque en estos casos ella siempre porque suele quejarse e inflar sus mejillas diciendo "_Esto no es justo"_ mientras alega que hice trampa en el juego y segundo, parecía muy bipolar.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunte extrañado.

- No te parece...- suspiro subiendo su cabeza, me dio un susto al ver su rostro que daba miedo, sus ojos abiertos totalmente mientras su parpado izquierdo empezó a llorar sangre, su cabello estaba cayéndose como si estuviese por quedarse calva. - ¿No te parece raro que no sepas diferenciar a algo inhumano de tu compañera real?

Camine hacia atrás tratando de hacer mi brazo un arma pero no podía, maldije todo lo que pude porque me fue a pasar en el momento más necesitado. Aprovechando eso _la falsa Maka, _daba pasos hacia mí, abrió su boca donde salían cucarachas y bichos en cantidades.

- ¡Ya basta! - grite agitando mis manos luchando para que no me tocara.

* * *

Abrí mis ojos mientras respiraba inquieto, seguí donde había caído en el edificio, mi cabeza dolía mucho de seguro desde allí empezó toda esta tragedia.

- Entonces así paso, caí y me quede inconsciente un buen tiempo. Pero pareció tan real, sobre todo cuando esa tipa por poco me mata... - me dije a mí mismo. - Entonces si estuve soñando todo este tiempo, ya será más tarde.

Vi hacia la calle, parecía que el sol se ocultaría en unos pocos minutos, eso era lo que me faltaba, tendría que ser una persona muy activa para ponerme alerta a cualquier rastro de ella, y tal vez esa pesadilla pudo significar algo; aquello que me hizo despertar mi capacidad para entender el sentimiento profundo.

_"Conocer a tu compañero es la clave de tener una buena relación de Arma y Técnico, debilidades y virtudes son lo primero que hay que saber, aprenderse a reconocer unos a los otros como compañeros que son" - eran las palabras de Stein cuando entrenábamos._

- ¡Eso es! De eso se trato eso, para reconocerla tendré que saber quién es perfectamente y no dejarme llevar por similares...- afirme sonriendo triunfadoramente. - Claro, que un chico cool como yo sabe la respuesta en millares de segundo. Ahora tengo que sentir a Maka, sentirla como cuando estamos sincronizados.

Cerré mis ojos y deje que mi alma se llenara por su esencia.

- Eso es, esa es mi técnica de Guadaña a la que presiento. - exclame yendo a el lugar donde ella su espíritu y alma se encuentran, y sabiendo a donde iba termine en... - ¿El parque? Hasta mi propio yo me engaña fácilmente, que idiota fui. Puse mucha fe en esta mierda y ahora me falla, este mundo es un problema. - golpee un bote de basura y lo tire a el piso empedrado donde ahuyente a varios pájaros.

Me senté en una banca cercana allí y recosté mi cabeza, ya había anochecido. Ahora totalmente no podre hacer nada, será imposible ver algo en oscuras, esa era mi mayor preocupación, ni mi teléfono seria lo suficiente para iluminar algo, además de este alumbrado de porquería.

De repente escuche una voz cantar cerca de donde yo estaba,_ parecía a la de Maka pero sería imposible si yo ya había revisado aquí entonces no puede ser probable que viniese aquí de la nada._

- ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? - exprese levantándome caminando hacia la voz, un resplandor blanco tapo mis ojos por un segundo.

_Maka, dime que eres tú._

Vi a una muchacha de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules que descansaba su voz ante una banda de músicos que estaba organizándose para tocar otra canción. La vi decepcionado, ella al notarme me sonrió y siguió esperando a los muchachos dos con guitarras y uno con un piano eléctrico pero no había señales de mi técnica.

- Mi último recurso y ella no está aquí... - comente mientras gruñía furioso.

Alguien abrazo mi espalda mientras sus pechos se apretaban contra mí.

- ¿Me buscabas? - pregunto una voz dulce como la miel.

- No, busco a Maka Albarn, no tengo razones para verte a ti extraña persona. - asevere desviando la mirada

- ¡Despreciable! - grito molesta. ¡Maka...!

Al escuchar su nombre no pude evitar verla de frente, tome la muñeca de aquella muchacha, llevaba una capucha puesta justo como en el sueño, ella se la quito moviendo su cabeza hasta que cayera y sonrió. Suspire aliviado y feliz a la vez, abrace a mi técnica porque ella apareció al final de cuentas sana y salva.

- Ya, ya. Suéltame, me aprietas. - afirmo tensándose un poco pero después cedió a mi muestra de afecto y se apego mas a mí. - Si que me buscaste, yo no trataba de hacerte una broma solo quería pensar a solas, pero veo que estabas preocupado por mí.

Guarde silencio un momento y me ruborice al ver hacia enfrente y el grupo de antes nos veían conmovidos por la ternura de la escena, la muchacha de ojos azules le echaban chispas los ojos como si fuese una telenovela barata, trate de alejarme de mi compañera pero me fue imposible, apuesto que ella también estaba igual al ver esta situación.

- Oye ¿Nos soltamos un poco? - pregunte algo avergonzado. - Parecemos novios y ellos nos ven algo raro, parecen depravados maniáticos.

- Hay opción de quedarme así toda la vida ¿Verdad? - dijo algo rara, acurrucándose aun mas contra mí. - Digo, claro que si, puaj que asco estar cerca de ti. - negó despegándose de mi cruzando sus brazos y lanzándome un insulto con la mirada. - Idiota que eres...

- ¡Miren quien habla líder de las ex-planas o conocido mejor como Planas Anónimas! - opine sacando mi lengua haciéndola molestar

- ¿Así que quieres pelea? No estaría más contenta de golpearte hoy... - afirmo con una sonrisa retadora. - Así descargo todo lo que me faltaba

Alguien aplaudió repetidas veces atrayendo nuestra atención. Era la joven, ella sonrió ampliamente al conseguir lo que quería.

- Vaya, que pareja tan ruidosa y cambiante, se dan cariño sin embargo terminan dándose gritos hasta el punto de golpearse, son lo primero que veo así. - aseguro con una risita tímida acercándose hacia nosotros. - ¿No les parece que fue una suerte haber tenido una relación? Sugiero que podamos arreglar sus peleítas con escuchar mi música.

- ¡No somos pareja! Estudiamos en el Shibusen. - dijimos al unisonó indignados gritándole en la cara.

- Eso tampoco me lo esperaba, sería un poco atrevido viniendo de mí pero adoro los colores del amor y todo aquello, además es mi oportunidad de ser más sociable con desconocidos. En fin, lo que les quería asegurar es "Se ven muy tiernos juntos" - confirmo tocando el hombro de Maka, ella y yo estábamos enrojecidos de la vergüenza. - ¿Y qué dicen sobre la danza? ¡Ya que sabemos la verdad tomémoslo como nuestro calentamiento ya que nadie pasa por aquí es una oportunidad perfecta! - explico tomando nuestras manos.

La chica se alejo de nosotros moviéndose hasta el centro del parque, unas ancianas se sentaron en una banca esperando disfrutar el espectáculo.

- ¿Listos? - pregunto el pianista emocionado.

Ambos asentimos, mientras nos poníamos en posición para bailar. Mas personas se acercaron lo cual me puso algo tenso, Maka tomo mi cachete y lo acaricio suavemente.

- Esta bien, aquí estoy yo, ¡igual de intranquila pero podemos hacerlo! - me animo. - ¡Hemos ido contra brujas esto no es nada!

_Tenía razón, me convertí en una Meath Cite no debería de darme miedo estas cosas tan estúpidas, es solo un baile para ayudar a este grupo._

- Puedo hacerlo... - dije entre suspiros. - ¡Ya pongan la maldita música!

- Ese es el espíritu, ahora les dedico a aquel soñador y enamorado. - expreso por el micrófono algo nerviosa. - Disfrútenlo...

La melodía comenzó a sonar en nuestra presencia, nos pusimos en posición, ya sabiendo el ritmo se me haría más fácil.

_Look to the world_

_Don´t go on with lies_

_While you shine in this small town._

_I know what you are_

_Feel the pure heart_

_And you will know_

_Live the color_

_For once in your soul_

_See it isn´t so scary_

_Love till the end_

_better to live so slowly_

_And better to smile_

_Finally I go to present tonight_

_And get what it to dance _

_I know I like_

_Join with me,_

_Fly away_

_and Dream like that._

Nuestros pies iban sincronizados perfectamente, me parecía una resonancia de alma, aunque en este caso yo guiaría a Maka durante esos minutos. Mis ojos veían las _piedras preciosas_, digo ojos, de mi técnica. Eran hermosos pero únicamente los he apreciado tan bien en ese incidente donde estábamos tan cerca, negaba mi cabeza varias veces quitando ese recuerdo pero no puedo, desde ese día me he sentido tan raro...

- La verdad es que yo estuve aquí todo este tiempo pero me escondí estratégicamente... - exclamo bajando la mirada, estaba sorprendido, nunca pensé que seguiría aquí. - Cuando tú te diste la vuelta, me fui de puntillas hacia un árbol muy grande con el que pensé que no me encontrarías, me quite los tacones y me los quite haciendo que voltearas.

- Entonces, lo conseguiste, porque hice eso justamente. - interrumpí. - Perdona, continua...

- Ya se hacía de noche, entonces llame a Blair por celular y le pedí que me mandara un suéter, le dije que fuese cautelosa porque sospecharías que estaba aquí, ella llego en escoba y me lo tiro. - aclaro perdiendo un poco el ritmo de su cuerpo. - Te vi todo este tiempo, escuche tu voz rastreándome. No pensé que harías tanto por mí, solo quería pensar y nada más. - se defendió. - En ese instante donde corriste y tu rostro se defraudo mucho, yo en verdad...

- ¿Supiste que tu si me importas demasiado? - declare indirectamente. - No te culpo, suelo ser así también, me gusta pensar sobre las cosas, sin embargo en mi subconsciente, lo que me gusta de ti es que dices lo que piensas.

La palma de Maka apretó la mía, se puso más roja que un tomate y balbuceaban cosas que ni oía y mucho menos entendí.

- ¡¿Gustar?- chillo levantando la mirada.

- No de ese significado, sino de...a ver...este- me puse algo incomodo con su reacción. - ¡Me parece interesante! - manifesté.

- Así que eso querías decir, bien, pues a mí me gusta todo de ti. - conto con una mirada sensual, poniéndose cara a cara con migo muy cerca.

Mi corazón palpitaba, me sentía tan entusiasmado con el ritmo y la melodiosa voz de la joven, pero sobretodo mi cuerpo que parecía haber ganado una batalla, en mi cara se podía notar fácilmente.

¿Qué es este sentimiento tan extraño, esta atmosfera diferente a la mía?

_"Te amo, Soul" - recordé sus palabras como si lo estuviese viviendo en este mismo instante. - "No le grites a Blair, si quieres tanto a Maka-Chan pues ve tu mismo a buscarla (...)"_

_- ¿Todavía no lo sabes? Bien, hare algo para que entiendas lo que me interrumpiese..._

Había pasión en el aire, debía ser por la hermosa letra de la canción que me hacia emocionarme mucho o simplemente mi mente empezaba a jugar conmigo gracias al diablillo, tome a mi compañera de los hombros y me acerque lentamente hacia ella, luchaba para no hacerle daño o que ese idiota haga algo por lo cual ella quede confundida, gire mi cabeza y con la fuerza que me restaba la bese a unos centímetros de los labios.

La melodía se detuvo, oí varios aplausos, al ver a mi entorno note que ya no era vieja sino varias personas, mínimo unas cien. Empecé a tartamudear, Maka estaba en su lugar con su mano en donde había depositado mi "cariñoso gesto".

- Gracias por haber venido a la prueba de canto, ella es Hidori Mashimoru nuestra nueva cantante probando una canción con letra. - anuncio el guitarrista. - Muchachos, felicitaciones por su demostración del baile, lo note muy bien preformado.

La mayoría se empezaba a circular por el parque, todos en movimiento excepto nosotros que seguíamos en las mismas, de ruborizados y a la vez apenados. Había besado a mi técnica enfrente de muchas personas. Tome su mano libre y la jale hacia el camino a casa, ella parpadeo varias veces despertando de su estado de _shock._

_- _Sabes, me diste eso enfrente de varias personas, si te excite tanto lo hubieras dicho en casa para que te quedaras como idiota enfrente mío... - conto seria, tomando mi brazo acurrucándose en el. - La gente ahora pensara que somos más que estudiantes del Shibusen con un compromiso.

- Ni creas, solo es un beso, tal vez creerán que era parte del acto y nada más. - señale confiado.

- Si, hasta las reacciones de rareza eran tan parte del acto pero sabes, no importa lo que paso hoy. De seguro ha sido un día muy movido y no habitual a nuestra rutina, haber bailado juntos fue algo diferente. Te agradezco mucho haberme sugerido salir como amigos, ojala todos los días fueran así de lindos como hoy ¿no crees? - pregunto deteniendo su paso poniéndome enfrente de ella. - Sabes hemos hablado de besos y amor desde que comenzamos con este nuevo curriculum. Y ahora me diste uno en la mejilla, que inesperado. Aunque podríamos terminar de hacer eso tuyo en otro lado, veo que andabas algo asustado pero no hay nadie...

Apunto de avanzar hacia mí, un adolescente corrió a toda velocidad tirando a Maka al suelo mientras reía, vi su rostro algo bien, su cabello era negro, su mirada con intenciones de haberlo hecho me hizo molestar. Jale su camisa y puse en contra de la pared, el seguía sonriendo.

- A ver idiota, te sientes macho golpeando a una mujer y no pedir perdón ¿verdad? - opine a punto de matarlo a golpes.

- Ya deja en paz a mi hermano, hoy estoy a cargo de él, me rehusó a que le ocurra algo. Debo protegerlo no importa si se trata de ti... - asevero una mujer encima del alumbrado, por ello no logre verla bien.

- Siempre arruinando todo ¿no? Ese imbécil vino porque tu se lo ordenaste...

- Tu tan inteligente como nunca Albarn, sin embargo yo creo ser alguien mejor que tu y sobretodo me gustaría probártelo. - dijo seguido de una pausa. - ¡Dejándote tirada en el infierno! - exclamo subiendo la mirada aterradoramente.

Joder, esta cita se fue al desagüe, gracias a alguien que no conozco los mejores momentos siempre los tiene que arruinar algo, y los malos también...

* * *

Kid POV

Mi padre estaba algo desocupado en el Death Room, nadie había salido de ese lugar hace horas. Vi a Kamaye salir, por suerte no me noto. Pero después eso no me han dejado saber nada allí desde entonces, ya estaba algo cansado, Liz y Patty estaban esperándome fuera del edificio. Dudo que sigan aquí, en cambio yo me quedare aquí hasta encontrar las respuestas a todas mis preguntas, exactamente ocho porque si no, no sería nada simétrico a pesar de todo esta espera veo que son las 7:58 en el reloj de pared, he decidido entrar hasta que sean las en punto.

Revise mi reloj de mano, mis ojos empezaban a tener un tic, estaba a punto de gritar horrorizado. Era una crisis enorme que haría pagar a mi padre...

- ¡Son las 8: 02! ¡Maldita sea! - grite abriendo la puerta de golpe con el objeto en mi mano, seguidamente de mis respiraciones nerviosas. - Honorable Padre, es un fiasco este lugar, la hora está atrasada y encima de todo no hay simetría en la hora, si fuesen ocho minutos de diferencia estaría bien pero tres, sabes que es un numero que no tiene lados iguales, lo partes en dos y... - explique interrumpido por mi padre.

- Ahorita no es tiempo para esto, Kid-kun. Esto es algo serio. - dijo mi padre con sus manos sobre la mesa. - Entonces Stein ¿Que tal vas con Marie-Sensei? - pregunto riéndose.

- ¡Deje de decir ese tipo de cosas, Shinigami-sama, accedí a hablar de Kamaye no de Stein y negativo somos nada! - declaro levantándose de su silla. - Llámenme cuando dejen de hablar de ropa interior y de mujeres, Azusa por suerte no vino, ese es el infierno.

La profesora paso cerca de mí con una expresión irritada, cerré la puerta pensando en varias cosas, sobretodo viendo de otra forma las sillas son cuatro y se ve mal aunque si cortamos el lugar a la mitad se ve bien, pero el basurero arruina esto así que se veo asquerosamente asimétrico.

- Ven Kid, siéntate. - me ofreció mi padre en el lugar vacio con una sonrisa amplia.

- Padre, tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte. - le hable dirigiendo mi mirada hacia él.

- Dime, hijo. ¿Que te inquieta? - me interrogo con su voz chillona. - Puedes decir, lo que sea.

Carraspee un poco limpiando mi garganta, me puse muy serio sabiendo que esto era muy pero muy raro de mi parte preocuparme por alguien que apenas conozco de vista.

- ¿Porque Kamaye está en la clase "A" si es muy torpe, se distrae mucho en clase, no tiene un compañero arma? Además tiene problemas con Maka Albarn y Soul Eater, son mis amigos así que debo tratar de ayudarlos, así que ni me digas porque hago esto.

- Esto es algo confidencial aunque tienes que saberlo. La verdadera razón es muy rara y no ha sucedido aquí en el Shibusen, es algo que tú cuando me pase algo no vayas a hacer ni repetir, aunque creo que Kamaye-chan es una persona muy entusiasta, fue una de las razones principales de mi error aunque yo lo considero una fortuna.

- ¡Bien dilo! - le ordene esperando su respuesta.

- Todo comienza así...

**Continuara**

* * *

_Kya! Lamento mucho haberme tardado, pero habian tantas cosas que hacer esta semana, estoy cargadisima. Espero pode actualizar pronto, **he decidido que sera cada dos semanas su posteo**. Agradezco sus comentarios, y sus alertas me han tocado el corazon que lindo :3 pues bien, ya traido esta el pedido. Si, he perdido muchos fans con mi posteo pero tratando de molestarlos diciendo, la proxima semana y termino haciendolo que...emmm talves un mes! _

_En fin, llegando al fic, pues veran que aqui hay dos historias. Primero la principal, Maka y Soul y ahora otra ciertamente que se unira pronto a la trama, se sabra el porque de Kamaye gracias a las investigacion del simetrico Kid! No tardare, lo promento. Gracias en fin, les dejo un abrazo y miles de besos._

_Sumino The Star_

_Bye!_

**_Abucheos, felicitaciones. No importa deja tu Review._**

**_Posteo cada dos semanas el martes, por atrasos y evitar molestias._**

* * *

**_Review O.O, cada opinion para mi cuenta mucho, si tienes moelstias u opiniones dejalas, las apreciare negativas o positivas._**


	6. Pelea de las Estrellas Deseo Peligroso

**_Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo._**

* * *

**Belive in Destiny for Love**

**La pelea de las Estrellas**

**Maka POV**

_‟Salimos del Shibusen como todos los dias. Soul, mi mejor amigo y arma de hace mucho tiempo, estaba igual que siempre, molestandome por mi "planicie". Por una gran suerte tenia un libro para darle un buen golpe para aque cerrara la boca, si, digamos que no somos con Black Star y Tsubaki que al menos estan mas tranquilos y no pelean por muchas cosas._

_Es un tonto para variar como sus amigos pero aun asi, cuando podemos reir; reimos. Cuando comienzo con mis tristezas y culpas; me ignora al principio sin embargo al final termina haciendome reaccionar. Me alegra estar en el Shibusen y tener la certeza que las cosas siempre seran asi...¿O sera que no?"_

Eso solia pensar hasta pensar mas alla de que iniciaria una batalla, tenia miedo hasta esos instantes, de que todo fuese diferente. Tal vez un sueño o simplemente confundi el amor con amistad, lo que sea, en fin. Me encontraba en esta situacion.

¿Quien era? ¿Porque ahora cuando todo esta bien? ¿Todo estara bien? Cielos...cuantas preguntas que recurren a mi mente y la unica solucion es el destino del amor. Mamá solia contarme esa historia de pequeña al decirme que aveces cuando mi amor no sea correspondido es porqu el destino ya lo tenia previsto, si quiera pensaba en mi primer flechazo por cupido y ya me hablaba por adelantado a mi edad de siete años exactos, sus palabras quedan en mi memoria como si estuviese leyendo un cuento para presentarlo en clase. A veces, debemos dar algo para recibir algo, por mas doloroso que sea es mejor intentar ver que nos dará el futuro, recuerdo que eso decía y repetía cuando se me pegaba la gana.

— Ya no es lo mismo que antes, vivo practicamente en otro mundo. — dije en voz alta riendome. — Eso significa ¡Que pase lo que pase, yo no dejare que le hagas daño a mi ni a nadie!

— Incredula, si lo mucho que puedes hacer es morir asustada por lo que te hare hasta que chilles del dolor...— me afirmo bajandose del alumbrado con una capa en su cabeza que no me dejaba ver su rostro excepto sus labios color carmesi, intensos cabe decir. — Maka Albarn.

Sus tacones me daban terror tan solo escucharlos, mi respiracion iba rapida, su alma era diferente. No parecia de una bruja ni de un humano y menos de alguien del Shibusen ¿Que diablos podia ser?

— No te me acerques — susurre a apesar de mis nervios. — ¡Soul! — le ordene a mi amor, digo compañero que se transformara y con un gesto de seriedad me preparaba para luchar.

De repente con el entrecejo fruncido y con unas ganas de darle un puñetazo por haber interrumpido una velada tan genial, el día que mis aspiraciones a Soul habían subido mucho después de lo preocupado que estaba y el baile y...¡Todo era perfecto!, viendo mi gesto la mujer rio frenéticamente como si hubiese chiste algo de esto, probablemente le costaba respirar.

— Yo no vengo a pelear, yo vengo por Soul, lo necesito para mi armería ¿Por ti? No eres nada especial, solo era una tontita con suerte de tener un arma que le pertenece a un Dios, tan solo mirala — explicaba tomandola con mucha suavidad y admiración. — Él tenia razón.\

Sin entender la situación, mi única reacción fue golpearla en el rostro. Al hacer esto, la capa que cubría su rostro la mostró, sus ojos, su mirada, su cuerpo se parecía a...¡¿Tsubaki? No, para que ella estaría haciendo esto, no tiene sentido. Hablando de Dios y todo, esta definitivamente no es mi amiga, es meramente imposible. La clon Tsubaki, soltó a Soul y comenzó a quejarse en el suelo mientras su rostro sangraba, sobre todo su nariz. Que fuerza.

— Maldita, esto no se me va a olvidar. — me amenazo tomando a mi arma consigo jalandola con mucha confianza. — Y tu vienes conmigo.

Soul se volvió humano nuevamente y se alejo de ella con mucha sorpresa en su rostro, con mi mismo impresión de su parecido a Tsubaki. En fin, el de lo idiota que es, me dejo tirada y corrió lejos mientras ella lo perseguía; no lo permitiría aun siento alguien con suerte, como decía ella. Jale su capa negra tratando de que no se escapara, con todo mi poder trate de mantenerla allí para que le diese tiempo de escapar.

— ¡Sueltame! — me grito poniendo su mano sobre mi brazo, haciendo con un hechizo que me quemara y me ardiera mi interior con ese poder que tenia — Te dije que me soltaras.

Entre la oscuridad rapidamente vi a Soul volver con un plato en su mano para tirarselo, venganza al fin. La clon tomo mi mano y me la apretó tan fuerte que lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, solo por ser mayor se creía la fuerte. Por lo lejos que estaba, ella podía detener mas rápido el ataque pero esas no eran sus intenciones porque seguía en el mismo rumbo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo beso en los labios apasionadamente, a lo cual no pude diferenciar si el respondió. Ahora si que me inicio el llanto.

— Tu...— dije pateando el suelo haciendo las rocas vibrar. — Pues bien, si quieres que me vaya, me voy.

— ¡Maka, no! — me rogo con una voz desesperada.

Sin hacer caso a lo que me dijo al final, me fui sola después de este sábado de locos. Parecia una broma, una cosa buena y de ahí una mala y así sucesivamente. No tenia duda que ocurriría algo peor.

* * *

Bufe molesta y sin dudarlo dos veces le lanze un libro en la cabeza a mi compañero por su mirada tan estúpida que denotaba con las palabras. Al hacer esto, cayo al suelo gruñendo de dolor, colocando el paño en su cabeza.

— No necesito tu ayuda, prefiero ir con Kid a que me ayude, tal ves el sabe que es ser traicionada y encima que nadie se preocupe por alguien. — le grite recuperando mis energías para levantarme, posteriormente apunto de salir en la noche a buscar a alguna persona con quien me pudiese descargar vi a la cara a Soul. — Te odio.

Hay pues claro, quien no se enoja que lo engañen de esta forma, primero Kamaye y ahora encima una extraña que se parece a Tsubaki, que estupidez. El llego diez minutos después, de alguna manera se quito a esta mujer de encima y llego pidiendome perdon sin sentimiento, por compromiso casi que. Me seguía preguntando que era toda esa dificultad y yo únicamente le respondía: "Así estámos, no importa que". La verdad, era difícil perdonado posterior a mi esfuerzo de hacerme la fuerte y pelear con dos locas. No soy nada, no soy nadie para Soul. Simplemente Maka. Obviamente me habla por pena, me usa por trabajos para recolectar almas y encima no tiene el descaro de saber lo que hace. Pueda que me vea enojada con el pero realmente no le costaría ser menos estúpido aveces.

Con esas palabras salí de la habitación con mucha molestia. Sabiendo lo tarde que era, no me atreví a salir sola nuevamente, menos a las once de la noche, así que subí a la terraza del apartamento a contemplar el cielo. Con cada escalón que daba, sentí un frio inmenso que recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo. Me iba a resfriar, eso era un hecho, pero nada era mejor que escuchar las mentiras de Soul con mucha facilidad. Si tan solo yo fuese capaz de hablarle fácilmente a mi compañero, me gustaría no pelear alguna vez y poder no pegarle todo el tiempo en la cabeza. Parece divertido cuando lo miras de mi manera pero ¿Para el también será lo mismo? Somos dos personas diferentes en un cuerpo que se une cuando trabajamos.

Al pensar en cuerpo note mi brazo, estaba realmente sangrando sin embargo no dolía tanto como sufrir un rechazo así. Desde ese día, yo le he dicho cuanto lo quiero, el no se ha dado cuenta pero realmente se me nota. Dudo que otros no se hubiesen dado cuenta, todos lo saben excepto el. Que estupidez batallar por un ignorante, definitivamente yo no quiero terminar un romance que solo existía mi mente pero aveces creo que es lo mas correcto este momento.

No es lo mismo, en absoluto. Probablemente, yo no sea nada para el, como desearía...

— Ya no ser mas, la simple técnica...— dije en voz alta con mucha tristeza viendo a una estrella pequeña junto a un grupo de gigantes que destacaban antes que ella. — Es mentira, no podría ser mas que Maka, la plana. Eso soy, eso siempre seré y el nunca cambiara ni aunque yo le confíese todo.

Al decir esto, algo me tomo por el cuello y me elevo por los cielos, la pequeña estrella comenzó a tentinear dejandome ciega por su poder.

— ¡Basta, sueltame! — le ordene a la cosa invisible, no obstante mas me apretaba pensaba que moriria.

Mi panorama era blanco, un viento soplaba a mi alrededor y se escucho un vidrio roto que provenía de las vasijas de cerámica que alguien había dejado por allí. Supongo que al oír esto, se acerco Soul porque lo ultimo fue que escuche fue un simple ‟Joder"

* * *

Un dulce beso en la mejilla fue el que me desperto, parecian a los de mi madre y poco a poco se volvía mas fastidioso, no quería abrir mis ojos después de un gran ¿Sueño?, me negaba a pensar que era Blair tomandome el pelo para asustarme.

— Ya deja, Blair. — exclame poniendo mis manos en mi cara.

— ¿Quien es ella? Mi nombre es Tsubaki, la princesa de la Dimension de las Estrellas

Del susto me golpee la cabeza en contra del piso y mire a la claramente, Tusbaki enfrente mío con una mirada feliz, eso me recordaba en la noche de hoy. Que fastidio, ni acordarme de ello.

— No te me acerques bruja, por tu culpa me siento as- — le reclame pausando mis quejas en orden alfabético — ¿Que es este lugar?

No era casa, no era la terraza y yo no recuerdo haber tomado para llegar a un lugar tan...Blanco. Y menos con esta arpía que se dice llamar, Tsubaki. Cada centimetro de aquí era blanco, no habían muebles excepto un pequeño charco de agua plateada con varias hojas que flotaban a su alrededor.

— No nos conocimos bien, pero dadas las circunstancias pensaba que debía saber que yo no soy una bruja como tu lo dijiste ¿Recuerdas? Yo pertenezco a este mundo, no es el mismo y probablemente pienses la razón por la cual estas aquí, es muy fácil. Tu deseo. Gracias a ello, todo lo que pediste se hizo realidad, por mi cuenta ¡Solo mía! — me afirmo abrazandome con mucho cariño — Perdona esa marca que cree en tu brazo, pero una vez que mueres todo se recupera y era defensa personal porque no me gusta pelear...

— Espera ¡¿Estoy que⁈ — le grite paralizada de la noticia — Yo no pedí esto, era solo un decir. Yo quiero mi vida, solo me sentía mal porque tu lo besuqueaste.

Nego su cabeza varias veces avergonzada, trago saliva y después de varias exhalaciones para tranquilizarse me contó.

— Yo moví el destino por tu deseo, el final va mas o menos de algo feliz con baches en el camino, no obstante dado a tus deseos de no haber sido la técnica de Soul significa que no existes mas, es la ley. Das algo por cambiar el destino y claro, no había mas donde encajarte excepto en el futuro donde probablemente en la vida de Soul no tengas mayor importancia, así que decidí tener una amiga y unirla al club, aunque solo este yo, después de todo soy la Princesa de la Dimension de las Estrellas, concedo y deniego deseos y el tuyo me pareció perfecto, hay mucho que puedes hacer, viajar en tiempo real.

Final feliz...Mis esfuerzos habían valido la pena y yo, ni cuenta me di que enrealidad tenia que tener cuidado con lo que decía. Ahora yo no vivía, no conocía a nadie excepto a las paredes y a la Princesa parecida a Tsubaki. No mas peleas con nadie, únicamente mi aburrimiento aquí, mi miraba afligida toco el corazón de la princesa.

— Si esto no era lo que querías, hay algo que puedes hacer. Solo que debes entender los peligros de recorrer este camino, puedes vivir nuevamente solo que con esta condición. — me advirtió soltando lagrimas — Ya no sabrá Soul quien eres...asi que haremos que nada paso cuando vuelvas, serán desconocidos al igual los cercanos a ti, no serán nada de nadie. Lo siento...

* * *

_¡La desaparecida, desaparecida! Meses, realmente meses que no venia y lamento el capitulo tan corto y feo porque fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, mentira esta estructurado pero ahora como que trataba de recordarme como iba. Perdón otra vez, ahora miramos que todo se torna diferente, ahí verán lo que dice, REVALACION del Shinigami del Capitulo que nos quedamos en suspenso y sobretodo, a la pobre Maka, no hay mas remedio que olvidar y comenzar desde cero. Pues la verdad me siento orgullosa de poder tener __imaginación para continuar con este Fic y dejar que sus comentarios, me hayan ayudado de cierta manera y gracias al ultimo usuario que me agrego de alerta, realmente me hiciste sonreír cuando lo vi que aun me seguían. Gracias por no tratarme con sarcasmo y ayudarme con sus opiniones. Me despido dejando otra cosa que leer._

_Sumino The Star_

_Bye!_

**_Abucheos, felicitaciones.:: No importa deja tu Review. PD: Tengo que llegar por lo menos a 5 reviews de cualquier clase para dejar el proximo capitulo._**


	7. La Princesa y el Principito

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo.**_

_**Apartir de la siguiente semana, a los comentarios Anonimo o Usuario, les daré un agradecimiento final al final del capitulo, comenta, y si es malo que importa, realmente es tu opinión. Dale, dale querido o querida!  
**_

_**Hare lo posible para poner el fic cada semana :D Perdonen si me atraso en alguna oportunidad de estas **_

* * *

**Belive in Destiny for Love**

**La Princesa y el Principito**

**Maka POV**

A veces pides aquel deseo sin saber que debes tener cuidado. Yo, Maka Albarn, acabo de entender su significado. Estoy justo en una dimensión que no conozco, y me doy cuenta que quien me da la fuerte noticia, es un clon exacto de Tsubaki. Encima de todo este relajo de Soul me ama o no, me entero que fui borrada de la historia de Soul...Justo cuando todo salía bien, todo sale mal. Ahora que lo pienso ¿Que hará Kamaye mientras no estoy? Me jale los cabellos fuertemente cuando varios pensamientos llegaron, primero conocidos, novios y después ¡Se casaran!

— Tsubaki, digo Princesa — la llame bajando mi cabeza — Tengo miedo de que ya no sepa nada de Soul, me pregunto si habrá alguna forma que me note, pero que estúpida soy.

— Maka, sabes, no necesitas ponerte así si es Kamaye, realmente no ocurrirá nada entre ambos o al menos mientras tu no aparezcas nada pasara. — me explico poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

La aleje sabiendo que lo decía era mentira, que dolor. Simple y sencillamente a esta mujer que acaba de llegar así como si nada, de plano que esta solitario o con una nueva técnica y se la va a robar porque será débil o puede ser que la rechace. Imposible la única manera es que alguien este peleando por el, así el la ignoraría por la persona mas cercana.

— No estas entendiendo, Maka — afirmo la Princesa cruzándose de brazos — La única razón por la que estabas en esas con esta Kamaye, es porque ella quiere todo de ti. Digo, te admira ¿Acaso no te enteras de las noticias alrededor tuyo?

Negué la cabeza sorprendida ¿De que diablos hablaba?

— ¡Para muchos tu eres una de las mas fuertes del Shibusen! ¿Quien jodidos no quisiera ser tu con ese reconocimiento? — me grito perdiendo la compostura — Perdona mis modales, pero no sabia que aun no te habías dado cuenta.

— ¡Espera! Eso significa que...Soul, en realidad paso por esto porque yo...¡¿Era el modelo a seguir de Kamaye? — pregunte con los ojos abiertos de par en par — No, eso es una falsedad, pelear con alguien que admiras es, tu sabes. Estúpido.

Me tendí en el suelo rompiéndome la cabeza para entender lo que sucedía.

Diablos, todo este tiempo estuve en una guerra sin sentido, para eso no me hubiese esforzado. Aunque pensándolo bien, a ella le gustan las mismas cosas que yo, eso significa que sin pensarlo se enamoro de Soul y ni era mi amiga para que le contara el secreto ¿Era tan obvia? Probablemente, si.

— Sin embargo, hay alguien mas, tu. — le dije señalándola seriamente — Tu lo besaste ¿No te recuerdas?

La Princesa Tsubaki rio fuertemente, agarrándose el estomago de la risa. Yo la miraba confundida, no tenia nada de gracioso sino triste.

— ¿Crees que un jovencito me va a gustar? — dijo agarrando aire — Soul Eater es mas joven que yo, yo soy alguien que ha vivido en las estrellas, obviamente tengo demasiados años, además no es interesante.

— Entonces, hiciste esto por una broma...— hable apretando mis puños de la ira.

— Si te soy sincera, no quería tener absolutamente nada que ver contigo, fue una orden que no podía negarme. — exclamo poniéndose colorada de la vergüenza — Él me amenazo de muerte, lo siento no tenia opción, así que ya sabes, si te sentiste ofendida cuando aparecí da la nada. No fue mi intención. Mira el lado positivo, ya no te sientes tan sola.

Recordando lo del beso, dudaba en creerle. Ignore lo que posteriormente me dijo, mi mente estaba en lo que seria de mi aquí. Un aire frio recorrió mi espalda y me hizo temblar, sufría en silencio todo hasta lo que mi cuerpo sentía. Me había quedado sin una palabra mas que decirle o querer entender en este estado de shock.

¿Quien habrá sido tan perverso para decirle que arruinara esta amistad? El shinigami, era imposible. El Kishin, peor, ni siquiera sabe que me gustaba Soul.

— Oye, escucha lo que te dije antes de que puedes rehacer tu vida, es cierto. Solo hay un pequeño problema aparte de las memorias de tu compañero borradas, debes pedir permiso a mi superior. Yo no tengo poder para volverte a la vida.

Un aplauso nos silencio a ambas, unas escaleras rojas salieron por arte de magia y una silueta maligna se formo entre la luz negra en el fondo. Unos zapatos totalmente oscuros, sonaban al son de una carcajada. Perfecta sincronización. Al ir al ultimo escalón, con su aire soplo para remover la sombra que lo seguía por delante. Al esparcirse, mi corazón dejo de latir. Caí al suelo con deseos de llorar, nuestro encuentro era por segunda vez cara a cara. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un diminuto cuerpo rojo.

— Es un gusto volverla a ver, Señorita Albarn. Mucho gusto, soy el Diablillo en la mente de Soul. — se presento haciendo un gesto elegante. — En otras palabras, el jefe de esta sirvienta de el espacio pobre, fuera de aquí inútil, debo hablar con esta mocosita.

Ella se despidió sonriendo, por poco se me olvida que era alguien parecida a Tsubaki.

Subió las escaleras corriendo, que casi se cae de la rapidez y cerro la puerta fuertemente, después las escaleras se iban desvaneciendo hasta que todo volvió a ser blanco como la nieve, sin objeto alguno; solo él y yo en una conversación que probablemente durara mucho.

— Escúchame, tu no debías estar a su lado, tu no te mereces a un alma como la de Soul, su alma es mía. Así que esta jovencita me hizo el favor de realizarlo todo. — explico haciendo círculos alrededor de mi cuerpo — Por cierto, si has notado un pequeño parecido con tu amiga, es verdad ¿Crees que en este mundo no hay dos iguales a ti? Probablemente no, pero en un universo tan grande y espacioso como este, es tan obvio como una suma y tan complicado como una resta. La cosa es que tu caíste en esta trampa, lo que dijiste por el amor de Soul se volvió en tu contra. Y es mentira lo que dijo ella, no hay manera que vuelvas, ahora perteneces aquí. No saldrás, ni te dará hambre porque es una dimensión parecida a una prisión, oh y si te dijo algo de mas es mentira, ella vino aquí hace dos meses y bueno, digamos que esto es como eternidad, no vas a morir porque ya lo estas a menos que se de aburrimiento.

— Detente allí ¿Hay alguien como yo? ¿Incluso como Soul? — le interrogue levantándolo por los suelos — No soy tan idiota para saber que me estas jugando una broma ¡Ya déjame libre!

El diablillo negó la cabeza varias veces, tomando mi mano donde estaba quemada y la toco suavemente con mucha delicadeza. Tosió en ella, lo cual me dio asco así que lo tire al piso. Rápidamente mi mano comenzó a volver a su estado original, quemada. No me había percatado toda la sangre que había derramado cuando ella me había hecho daño. Este mundo esconde algo, algo muy oscuro.

A pesar de su blancura, es como un corazón no importa cuan blanco se crea, puede llegar a ser mas malvado que lo que parece.

— ¿No era lo que querías? — expreso levantándose, limpiándose el traje negro. — Si no me crees, ya lo sabes. Yo puedo hacer milagros, muchos milagros; puedo volverte cenizas para siempre o revivirte. Pero siendo el simple hecho que no me agradas, entonces no te ayudare, ni siquiera cuando me dieses algo.

— Déjame pensar y resumir esto. Tu enviaste a esta sirvienta tuya que conseguiste, porque sabias que pediría el deseo y necesitabas urgentemente que yo lo pidiese, así que esto te beneficia al saber que Soul y su alma serán tuyas...Entiendo ¡Fui una idiota, ahora moriré aquí!

Hoy era el día de reírse de Maka, así que no me extraño que también el se comportara ante mi actitud. Me daban ganas de tirarle una enorme roca en la cabeza para que se callara, me hacia sentir peor de lo que ya estaba. No sabia si llorar o simplemente quedarme cruzada de brazos para ver si con mis pucheros me dejaría ir, no obstante, verme débil ante el. No habría razón.

— Llámame, cuando entiendas que te estoy diciendo — exclamo guiñándome el ojo pícaramente.— Piensa en Soul, querida...— fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de dejarme en soledad plena.

Esto me recuerda algo que me decía mi madre...

* * *

Death City, años atrás.

— Mamá, léeme un cuento. Tengo miedo de no dormir bien para el primer día de clases. — dije tapando mi rostro bajo la sabana suave de color rosa, al igual que la mayoría de mi vestimenta y mi cuarto. — ¡Anda, no te vayas! — le pedí haciendo mis ojitos de cachorrito.

Mi madre, con un gran parecido a mi y una dulce sonrisa me miraba desde una esquina de mi cama jugueteando con el osito de peluche.

Curiosamente, ella apreciaba mucho a ese osito porque era de mi primer año de edad, aunque ni lo volteaba a ver. Con el paso del tiempo, llegue a querer a ese lindo peluche como mi mejor amigo. Se sabia todos mis secretos que ni mi madre sabia.

— Cuéntame hija ¿Quien es el que te gusta? — me pregunto desviando su mirada — Un pajarito me lo contó, así que obviamente ya lo se.

A mi corta edad de seis años ya sentía un gran amor a cierto jovencito, mi corazón palpitaba mucho cuando lo veía pasar o trataba de acercarme a el cuando podía con la excusa de que no entendía lo que decía el maestro de música, en cambio él era un experto en las notas musicales. Hasta componía música secretamente en el cuarto de la banda, sin el permiso del maestro. Pero no decía nada, solo lo miraba inspirarse al son de cada nota con un sentimiento único que ni siquiera en recitales había escuchado tanta intensidad. Si, no me gustaban cosas de teatro ni nada pero mi madre me obligaba cuando padre no podía ir, hombre muy esforzado.

— Nadie — le dije sintiendo un calor en mis mejillas cuando las toque — ¡Estoy enferma, mami! — exclame casi a gritos, asustada.

Mi madre se acerco a mi repentinamente a abrazarme, ya casi me asfixiaba y comencé a gruñir como un dinosaurio para que me soltara. Era desesperante tenerla tan cerca, aun así, era divertido a veces que me diera cariño. Me sentía especial.

— Dada a tu enfermedad, te lo leeré. Este es uno que acabo de comprar. — expreso haciendo una pausa — Es, la Princesita y el Principito, nombre muy usado por todos pero este me dio el sentimiento que no era el mismo a los demás.

Me quede en silencio después de lo que dijo, era pequeña y no entendía. De todos modos yo si ansiaba que me leyera el cuentito, aunque era uno grande con una tapadera color negra con letras doradas que resaltaban una oscuridad parecida a la de mi armario.

— Y dice así...— dijo abriendo la primera pagina — Se dice que hace mucho pero mucho tiempo había una princesa, ella era joven y llena de pretendientes que la llenaban de regalos secretos en la puerta del castillo. Ninguno de ellos era aceptado, todos eran tirados en un basurero o una esquina para quemarlos después, porque realmente en el corazón de la princesa solo cabía el amor para cierto joven, un mendigo de las calles que había platicado una que otra vez mientras le había dado por conocer el pueblo vestida por igual, se topo con el y platicaron horas y horas hasta la medianoche cuando ella se dio cuenta que era tarde. Se dice, que el secretamente era un príncipe disfrazado sin embargo, no quería causar represalias sobre sus salidas hacia otro país y el cambio de identidad. Una vez, llego un regalo de lo mas simple envuelto en una moña. Nadie tenia idea que era, pero la princesa conservando la compostura decidió hacerlo privadamente en su alcoba. Al abrirlo con la puerta cerrada, se dio cuenta que era de el. Por alguna razón, se había enamorado de ese joven, no por su físico hermoso y poco notable entre la multitud con esa gorra negra que cargaba siempre. Era una joya de oro con una inicial de P, podría ser de Princesa o Primor, hasta Preciosa. De cualquier forma, la Princesa sabia que era especialmente para ella y nadie mas. En el fondo de el regalo había una carta y decía...

— ¿Que decía? — dije creando mas suspenso y curiosidad en la lectura, que oía atentamente

— Decía, ‟Nos miramos en el bosque", la Princesa emocionada huyo del castillo con sus mejores galas hacia el lugar del encuentro, vaya sorpresa que se encontró cuando al llegar había algo terrible. Su amor, tirado en el suelo. En un árbol de pino había un mensaje de amenaza, que estaba muerto por meterse con la Princesa. Ella lloro, horas y horas pidiendo que no fuese cierto, ella lo único que pudo hacer es tomar el cuerpo en su espalda hasta el lugar mas próximo, sin embargo, a pesar de ser una princesa, todos los vendedores y demás le cerraron la puerta en sus narices. Cansada de caminar con un cuerpo probablemente sin vida, la única recurrencia era ir con un brujo de la ciudad para que curase al joven moribundo o probablemente muerto. Pobre sorpresa que se llevo que el lugar estaba tal ves vacío. Ella se tendió en el suelo queriendo llorar hasta que una mano en toco sus finos cabellos y la lleno de un cariño increíble. Era el Científico Loco del Reino, ella le explico lo que había ocurrido e inmediatamente el Científico se puso en maniobra.

Mi madre respiro un momento y descanso unos segundos antes de que alegara para que continuara, sus ojos verdes me miraban tiernamente y volvió a acercarse a mi, haciendo un rostro de cansancio.

— No te duermas, quiero saber que pasa. — le dije casi ordenándole

En un suspiro prosiguió, ella durmiéndose ya casi mientras yo estaba mas atenta que todo, era interesante leer a decir verdad.

— El científico le pidió a la Princesa que diera algo a cambio dado que el necesitaba algo para colocar en su bolsillo, la Princesa indigna sabiendo que no haría por compromiso si no por dinero quiso dar algo que el no usaría jamás excepto el Principito moribundo, ella le pidió darle lo mas profundo de su ser y probablemente no volvería a ver a su querido pero prefería morir ella que el, ella pidió darle el corazón. Lo cual molesto, replico que estaría bien aunque seguía pensando en haber tenido un poco de monedas en su billetera para comer algo. Así que la Princesa, al fin de cuentas dio su vida por él, y funciono solo que el Principito se encontraba solo al despertar, aterrorizado al ver el cuento de su amaba yaciendo en una cama de piedra. El con una gran sorpresa se levanto y cayo al piso al entender que estaba muerta, toco su pecho y se sintió diferente. Palpitaba diferente y sobre todo, había sido como magia como sus sentimientos los sentía a flor de piel así que fue fácil sacarle las lagrimas, suyas y de la Princesa. Encima de un jarrón se encontraba una nota donde se despedía su amada con una firma peculiar y formal. Sus ultimas palabras fueron ″Yo por ti, daría todo, hasta sin importar que muera"

Llore al escuchar esto y aplaudí fuertemente limpiándome las lagrimas que sin importar cuantas veces pasara un pañuelo, seguían saliendo. Que triste y que lindo, realmente los libros eran hermosos. Y no se pareció nada a un cuento...Normal. Genial.

Bostece como un león en la noche como en los documentales, y cerré mis ojos, mi madre beso mi frente suavemente cuando pensó que me había quedado completamente dormida. Ya estando segura que no estaba en silencio me hable diciendo a punto de realmente quedar tendida en la cama del sueño.

— Y así como ella dio todo por su amado, yo daría todo por mi Soul Eater.

* * *

Me levante rápidamente del suelo con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, que cosa tan extraña. Y que triste este recuerdo, perfectamente lo vi tal y como paso, tenia seis años y ya me había despertado de todo, de amor hacia un idiota hasta a los libros. Que hermosa vida tenia, antes de que muriese, deseaba que esto realmente fuese uno pero...Era improbable que ese deseo se haría aun estando en esta dimensión donde hay alguien igual a todos, donde estar encerrado es normal y donde hasta una loca sirvienta miente de ser una princesa, parecía una sin embargo, eso era una falsedad.

Un foco se me prendió en ese instante al decir la palabra ‟Princesa".

— Ya es hora, Diablillo. — le llame mostrando una mirada astuta a la puerta que crecía con mis palabras, lo mismo ocurrió que la vez pasada solo que fue mas rápido. — Al fin te demuestras, eres muy lento.

— ¿Que quieres, Maka? — me dijo molesto, incrédulo de mi actitud.

Ahora yo reí, parecía una loca ‑A decir verdad, no era mi estilo ser así, pero me causaba gracia lo que le diría‑, me baje a su altura viéndolo a los ojos, fijamente mis pupilas estaban con las suyas. Sin decir nada, ni suspirar, el se hizo la idea de que se trataba. Estuvimos tanto tiempo así hablando con la mirada que me canse mucho, lo vi autoritariamente y toque su cabeza molestándolo con su altura.

— ¿Te parece si te hago una oferta? — le pregunte pícaramente, siendo yo esta vez la que le guiñara el ojo. — Podemos negociar.

Se intereso al escucharme, se acerco a mi con un gesto malicioso, de repente salió un estuche lleno de dinero; aun así, yo se lo quite y negué la cabeza.

— Escúchame bien, que no lo diré otra vez. Mi alma por la de Soul, porque sabes...¡Yo daré todo por mi príncipe, por mi Soul Eater — dije repitiendo las mismas palabras de niña.

— No tan rápido, primero debes saber algo antes de que mi amo diga algo mas — interrumpió una voz femenina entrando con unos tacones a simple vista, difíciles de caminar — Kamaye no es humana...

* * *

**Dicen que al final de cuentas un personaje creado debe ser lo peor, realmente no es así. Y no es que nadie se ha quejado, para nada, es mas agradezco sus comentarios. Pero por si acaso dudan de porque agrego a Kamaye aquí, es para agregarle mas drama al Fic.** Maka, realmente como ven, mira que hay alguien que le dice que Kamaye no es humana, miren AL FIN sabemos, después de varias mentiras, al fin puedo incluir la verdad, no solo es algo mas que humana sino que...*Música de Suspenso* Ya lo verán XD, en fin. **Gracias por sus comentarios nuevamente, realmente me llenan de animo.** Este capitulo lo termine un día después pero prefiero postearlo cada cierto tiempo primero, para revisar y después para tenerlo listo por algún inconveniente, y bueno, nos centramos en una historia creada por mi o si hay algún parecido perdonen a mi lo que me vino del corazón, me salió pero si hay alguien que tiene algo parecido. Perdon :), aunque dudo que haya hecho algo así, a veces las ideas coinciden. Ademas nos topamos con la madre de Maka...y el súper cuento para "Niños", pronto sabrán como es que a los seis se conocen.

Ya se que algunos realmente no comentaran porque...Pues no :( Bueno chicos, a ustedes fieles lectores, les doy gracias por verme. Pero saben, me gustaría que comentaran, bueno o malo porque realmente me ENCANTARIA saber que piensan, es muy no se. Triste. En este capitulo les pido que comenten, y saben que, algo así, es que puedo ponerlos en la lista de Gracias al final de mis capítulos. Muy patético pero no se, me gusta que digan lo que piensan.

Apartir de la siguiente semana, a los comentarios Anonimo o Usuario, comenta, y si es malo que importa, realmente es **tu** opinión. Dale, dale querido o querida.

_Sumino The Star_

_Bye!_

**_Abucheos, felicitaciones. No importa deja tu Review. _**


	8. Decisión

**Believe in Destiny for Love**

**Decisión, ya no llorare**

**Maka POV**

— Kamaye no es humana — me dijo una jovencita con un traje de sirvienta y un velo tapándole el rostro. — Nos volvemos a ver Maka.

El diablillo hizo un gesto enfadado y apretó los puños. Ella sonrió al verme y lo ignoró. Corrió hacia mi y me abrazó como si nos hubiésemos conocido antes. A decir verdad, ella se parecía mucho a...

— Oye, ¿Tu que sabes de ella? Es mas ¿Quien eres? — pregunte tratando de escapar de sus brazos, que me estaban comenzando a fastidiar.

Yo al hacerle estas preguntas, se quito el velo y dejo su rostro al descubierto. Por poco me desmayo al verla ¿Que se supone que ella haga en esta habitación tan...oscura?

— Ya sabes, el mundo es tan chico que hasta yo me sorprendí al escuchar la noticia de que estabas aquí, al principio pensé que me tomaban el pelo pero viéndote aquí, definitivamente sucedió algo terrible — me explico tranquilamente como si verse con un diablillo fuese cosa de todos los días.

— ¡No me hables como si fuésemos amigas! — le grite perdiendo el control con ganas de matarla. — ¡No tengo ni la menor idea que esta sucediendo aquí! Yo solo pedí un deseo tonto a una estrella y de repente...Soul y yo nunca nos conocimos ¡¿Dime si eso es normal?

Kamaye rió hasta que le doliera el estomago, su risa era suave y calmada. El diablillo la vio enfurecido y pisó su pie. Kamaye grito de dolor y volvió en si, cerró la boca mientras se aguantaba las ganas de quejarse o llorar.

— ¿A que viene esa actitud tan arrogante? — lo cuestione, frunciendo el ceño — No se lo que esta pasando aquí, lo se. Pero en cualquier lugar al que vaya, se que herir a una mujer es lo peor que alguien siendo hombre pueda hacer

— No, estas mal. Ella no es una mujer, ella es mi sirvienta, lo cual obviamente me da el derecho de hacer todo lo que yo quiera — dijo tomándola del pelo para ponerla a su diminuta altura. — ¡Bienvenida al Mundo de la Oscuridad, donde puedes hacer todo lo que se te plazca mientras tengas poder! Probablemente ya lo entiendas pero, Kamaye en todo caso no es humana por la razón que no nació en tu planeta, ella fue criada por mi técnicamente sin embargo ¿Para que quieres hijos si pueden ser sirvientes?

Fije mi mirada en Kamaye quien avergonzada miraba a donde podía. Se mordió el labio inferior fuertemente y no lo soltaba, era tanta su vergüenza que apuesto que hubiese querido escapar.

— Ella fue a tu mundo, o mejor lo llamaremos dimensión, a tu dimensión porque sabia que ella seria perfecta para mi plan, tan solo mírala es una gran actriz ¡Por ella, ahora estas aquí rogándome que no me lleve a Soul después de que tu mueras o te ocurra algo, que patética! — me sermoneo con una amplia sonrisa maliciosa

Tenia razón, era patética. Yo soy tan orgullosa para venir a rebajarme, pero no podía hacer algo mas, fue un impulso. La única manera de salir de aquí era esa, dando lo mas preciado de mi, la ultima cosa que me queda. Desde que me he enamorado de Soul eso es lo que me ha sostenido todo ese peso de sentimientos...Sobre todo mis celos. Me los estuve guardando por tanto, no sabia si olvidarme de el o simplemente seguir así, se había tornado este amor en un infierno. No culpo a Kamaye, mucho antes de que viniera yo ya me sentía así con cualquiera que se le acercara a Soul sentía un infierno justo como donde estaba.

— Aun así...siendo lo que tu crees que soy, no me dejaste terminar — exclame segura de mi misma, tome la mano de Kamaye y la jale, comencé a correr con ella — ¡Te daré mi alma, si no consigo que Soul me recuerde y me ame en menos de tres meses, te la daré!

— Espera Maka ¿Porque estamos escapando? — pregunto Kamaye queriendo detenerse, volviendo sus pasos torpes que por poco se cae — El amo me castigara si me voy.

Aprete su mano y no le respondí hasta pensar en mi respuesta convincente, ella era una llave maestra para el plan maestro que cree estando sola pensante cuando el diablillo se fue haciendome su propuesta.

— No seria divertido si no seré recordada por esto, además tu aun me debes una gran explicación de esto y quedarnos paradas a que nos maltrate no es mi estilo, se su juego y no importa donde yo este, el querrá verme querer superar mis promesas a toda costa con mi alma de por medio, así que esta bien que vengas conmigo, eres la mas confiable por estos momentos — le dije deteniéndome de lo cansada que estaba, retome mis fuerzas agarrando todo el aire que pude — Ahora quiero que habrás un portal, si no te es de mucha molestia.

— ¿Yo? No se si seria correcto huir...¡Ya te lo dije, seré castigada por rebeldía! — me grito inseguramente, luego se toco la mejilla pensante por varios minutos, aun así no la interrumpí — Tienes razón, ser rebelde es genial

Ambas sonreímos. Ella beso su dedo índice da la mano derecha, luego dibujo algo en el aire viendo hacia el espacio vacío con demasiada concentración. De repente una luz mostró lo que estaba haciendo, era un símbolo parecido al diablillo, la única diferencia era la altura, se veía mas alto de lo que era, la imagen se rompió en varios pedazos y esos pequeños pedacitos que parecían rotos como una ventana rota por una pelota de béisbol, se reunieron y formaron un circulo que brillo. Una ráfaga, que me despeino totalmente, termino de formar el portal. Kamaye se adentro primero con confianza, susurro mi nombre y me pidió que entrara, al entrar hubo un cambio en mi cuerpo, una cierta temperatura o me había vuelto ligera que me sentía tan rara.

— Este portal es muy largo, parece no tener fin nunca — opiné viendo a mi alrededor sin parar, tenia miedo de encontrarme con algo raro, en estos días cualquier cosa puede pasar y mas en estas dimensiones y mundos tan diferentes al que yo conozco

Finalmente llegamos, había una puerta que se abrió sin nosotras tocarla, cerré mis ojos y corrí hacia Kamaye como una niña pequeña y la tome de la mano como lo hacia con mi madre. Ella se burlo de mi repetidas veces diciendome "Bebé" o "No sabia eso de ti" Sin embargo, la ignore y la golpee en la espalda repetidas veces para que nos apuráramos.

* * *

— ¡Soul! — lo llame despertándome repentinamente al sentir algo que me tocaba mi cabello — Ah, solo eres tu, entonces no fue un sueño, realmente todo esto es real, Soul ya no me recuerda — dije poniendo mis manos en mi rostro dejando mi tristeza fluir.

— Calma Maka, calma — me pidió Kamaye nerviosa sin saber que hacer, buscando un vaso de agua para hacerme callar — Al menos no estas sola, demuéstrame que ser una completa rebelde tenga alguna razón valida, además vinimos para arreglarlo todo, vístete y ya no llores mas. Nos vemos en la entrada.

Escuche un portazo. Por fin sola, podía pensar sin ser interrumpida. Limpie mis lagrimas con la sabana hasta estar totalmente segura que no lloraría. Me levante de el suelo donde estaba mi cama improvisada, y vi en la habitación que estaba. Era acogedora, la luz del día era cálida y varios pajaritos se posaban en el balcón cerca de las flores de varios colores que tenían un color muy lindo. En el escritorio a mi izquierda había una silla de madera que tenia ropa encima, supuse que era la mía, así que la tome. Al extenderla me encontré con lo perfecto para un clima tan veraniego como este, por supuesto que mi ropa de diario para ir al Shibusen no la tenia, estaba en mi dimensión pero no estaba nada mal esta.

— Esta tonta sirvienta ¿Se ha preocupado por mi al buscarme esta ropa tan bonita? — me pregunte sonrojándome al saber que realmente Kamaye no era tan mala después de todo.

Me vestí rápidamente y baje del segundo piso de la casa, estaba deshabitada, no estaba su madre ni su padre. En ninguna parte de la casa vi alguna foto familiar, parecía recién mudada. Fui a la cocina donde olía delicioso, allí vi a Kamaye con un delantal haciendo trucos raros con el sartén. Carraspee para que me mirara, tenia una hambre terrible y quería que se apurara.

— Maka, has despertado...¡Que linda te miras, realmente no eres a la que yo conocí antes deberías ir así al Shibusen! — dijo como una madre cariñosa notando mi expresión de rareza cuando dijo eso — Perdona, me emociono mucho, Mamá solía decirme así cuando me compraba ropa

Pues no me había visto que esa falda negra y la blusa de tirantes color rosado pálido junto a unas zapatillas de tacón bajo, que parecía que llevaba mis botas de siempre de lo cómodas que eran. Afortunadamente aun tenia los diminutos lazos con los que hacia mis coletas, eso si no se había desaparecido al estar en el Mundo de la Oscuridad.

— Oye Kamaye es cierto ¿De donde ha salido esta casa? ¿Donde están tus padres? — pregunte cambiando de tema, sentando en la mesa del comedor, casi poniéndome a dormir del cansancio que tenia

— Yo cree esta casa, se pocas cosas que el amo me enseño y una de ellas es crear, bueno, no soy experta pero sabia que necesitaríamos estar aquí. Tenemos tres meses para ganar el corazón de Soul — sonrió poniendo un huevo y tocino frito frente a mi, se veía delicioso, ella coloco el suyo y se sentó frente a mi con una expresión triste — Mis padres siguen vivos, yo para ellos no. Veras, yo era como tu, desee algo que no quería y termine haciendo un trato con el diablillo pero yo no le di mi alma sino mi libertad por eso me viste con ese traje, soy su esclava desde que tengo memoria. Ya no recuerdo mucho de mi vida pasada excepto a mis padres y algunas cosas importantes que hicimos juntos.

Comimos en silencio, los tenedores eran lo único que hacia sonido. No sabia que responder así que mejor deje la conversación allí. El ambiente se volvió misterioso y tenso a la vez. Quería saber de que deseo hablaba pero no sabia como preguntarle y no sentirme incomoda entrometiéndome mas de lo que ya estaba haciendo.

— Me parece que debemos irnos, Soul ya esta pasando cerca de plano — pensó abriendo la puerta esperándome algo tensa — Por cierto, no te vayas a poner a llorar, Soul no te recuerda así que obviamente si te emocionas lo ahuyentaras.

— Si, si, no te pongas a decirme que hacer, ya lo se — afirme guiñando el ojo — Perdona por tantas preguntas, hagamos como si nada paso.

Ella asintió y partimos, la escénica del Shibusen era la misma que cuando existía. Me recuerda ese momento cuando entre por primera vez aquí. El aire era tan puro y lo único que podía pensar era convertirme como en mi madre en un futuro cercano, no conocía a nadie en esos instantes y a decir verdad, no me interesaba hacer amigos para mi bastaba con un libro para ser mi compañía. Sin embargo conocí a Soul, a Tsubaki y a todos mis amigos de un momento a otro y desde ese segundo no me separe de ellos.

— ¿Sucede algo? — pregunto Kamaye viéndome preocupada fingiendo una sonrisa para no ponerme nerviosa

— Nada, es solo que...Tu sabes, es difícil lidiar que cometo estupideces — dije riéndome para evitar molestarme y correr lejos — En estos momentos me siento diferente, mas débil como una muñeca pero esto no me debe detener, al menos estas aquí, Kamaye — tome su mano en símbolo de amistad y caminamos riéndonos como pequeñas y grandes amigas.

— ¿Acaso ella no es...? — preguntó Kamaye deteniéndose señalando a una silueta lejana que se me hacia familia — ¡Tsubaki! — grito emocionada abrazándome, los estudiantes de primer ingreso -como nosotras nos suponíamos disfrazar- se nos quedaron viendo raros.

Era muy seguro que era algo, exagerada. Pero en estos momentos, quería un abrazo de Tsubaki que me dijera que todo estaba bien. Fije mi mirada mientras la veía caminar tan serena y con una enorme paz como siempre, sonreí un poco al saber que al menos ya la había visto y no dudaría en volver a ser su amiga.

— ¡Con permiso, llego tarde! — se disculpo alguien con una voz familiar acercándose cada vez mas por detrás de mi — ¡Apártense señoritas! — nos grito un joven que con la luz del sol no pude distinguir el color de su cabello.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron e instantáneamente lo reconocí, apreté mi boca para no mostrarme sorprendida porque a fin de cuentas el aun no me conocía. El se detuvo con una ceja arqueada.

— Soul...— murmure acercándome a el queriendo poner mi mano sobre su mejilla para saber si realmente era el.

— ¿Te conozco? — dudo dando un paso atrás algo asustado, tanto fue el susto que golpeo a alguien que estaba igual de apresurado que el, revisó su reloj al ver que no decía nada y se alejo dejándome con la boca entreabierta queriendo decir algo.

Kamaye llego junto a mi, quien lo había visto absolutamente todo, algo apenada. Seguimos a paso lento porque me frustre, decía ser fuerte no obstante cuando lo escuche preguntar quien era, sentí una punzada en mi corazón que no me dejaba respirar, no recuerdo que así lo conocí ese momento me había vuelto mas fuerte por mi decisión de ser una técnica perfecta que al verlo no era por amor que lo escogí, si no por su misterio y sobre todo su fama de ser un patético arrogante pero muy buen arma.

— Si te digo algo, es porque yo se lo que ocurrirá, créeme yo fui la acosadora de Soul y desde un principio el me vio raro y nunca ha cambiado esa opinión de mi.

— Esto va a ser mas difícil que lo que pensé, no se porque me emociono, yo se que no debo pero reacciono así quisiera que todo fuese como antes, gritarle y molestarlo e incluso escuchar sus sarcasmos — pensé lamentándome poniendo mi brazo sobre el hombro de mi "nueva" amiga, era débil en esos momentos y siguió ella arrastrando hacia las escaleras con mucho esfuerzo tratando de calmarme.

— No llores, si no Soul pensara que eres mas dramática después de eso — volvió a repetirme después de verme tan llorona todo el día, en la mañana, ahora y probablemente después, no podía permitirme esta humillación. Yo, la gran y orgullosa Maka debía levantarme y dejar de ser la pequeña que solía ser, la inmadura que no asimilaba nada y creía resolver todo con mostrar pucheros y gritos

— Te juro, por Shinigami-sama, que yo lo conquistare y no soltare otra lagrima, perdona Kamaye volvamos a nuestra misión — me disculpe sacando pecho y caminando firmemente — ¡Soul Eater Evans, serás mío! — señale al cuerpo con ese cabello blanco que me volvía loca, quien me miraba de la ventana de la clase tratando de disimular su mirada.

Le sonreí de la manera mas sensual posible tratando de verme agradable, él se rio mostrando sus dientes afilados que ya extrañaba como si fuesen siglos que no lo veía. Deje a Kamaye atrás y me fui corriendo hacia la clase volviendo a ser yo, la que solía ser. Y estaba decidida a ser la que daría el primer paso.

Ese deseo había arruinado mi vida hasta el orgullos, los celos que tenia por Kamaye, mataron por trozos mi vida y al final, ella nunca había sentido ni una pizca de amor...Pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirme y dar mi alma ni por todo el dinero del mundo.

* * *

**_Nota de autor:_**

**_Queridos Lectores decepcionados,_**

_Hace mucho que no estoy aquí, estuve desaparecida y creo que mucho se han olvidado de esta historia, lo que me lleva a decirles que tienen razón, hubo un momento donde recaí no quería escribir y espero que me comprendan, trate de adaptar la historia lo mas posible a mi estilo anterior. Gracias por aquellos que en mi tiempo que me apasione por escribir, nuevamente recobrare el habito, se los prometo sin embargo es una lastima haberlo publicado tan tarde, demasiado para lo que suelo tardar. Gracias por su paciencia y me despido. Espero que lo disfruten y poco a poco entiendan de que trata esta historia, **dejen comentarios!**! Se aceptan cualquiera, sinceramente esta vez me he vuelto **mas madura** y planeo mejorar._

_Sinceramente,_

_Sumino the Star_


End file.
